American Bred Episode 3: One Shot
by American Companion
Summary: Katie and the Doctor go to Colonial America, just before the Battle of Lexington and Concord. However, someone from the future seems determined to make sure it all stops there.
1. Chapter 1

Kathryn Moore, usually known as Katie, was standing in the doorway of the TARDIS's kitchen, blinking. She had been traveling with the Doctor for four and a half weeks now, but she still hadn't seen a sight so odd before.

The Doctor, that mad, wonderful, insane, anything-but-domestic Time Lord, was sashaying about the kitchen, cooking. He had on one of those white chef's hats, and an embroidered fuchsia apron with borders in a shade of black that somehow managed to be obnoxious. The embroidery consisted mostly of the phrase "Kiss me, I'm a different species" in 32 different languages, only one of which was Earth based.

"I like the color on you, but I am not doing what the words say," she commented dryly.

The Doctor whirled around to face Katie. The domestic picture was completed as she saw the bowl of some kind of batter in the crook of one arm as he stirred it with a whisk. She couldn't hold back the smile any longer and laughed.

"Oh, how I wish I had a camera. I could hold this over your head for years to come."

The Doctor got an odd look on his face for a fraction of a second, only to replace it with an unashamed expression. "I happen to have gotten this apron from Julia Child after helping her subdue one of her cooking creations when she used Fra'que eggs instead of pepper. Not a pleasant experience. Too much butter."

"And just what, exactly, brought on this desire to make breakfast? I thought you never ate breakfast."

He looked blankly at her. "I don't. But ever since we stopped in to visit Marie Antoinette a two weeks ago, I decided to pull out my culinary skills again."

Katie half-smiled, remembering the adventure. "Yeah, that was a fun trip. Well, except when we stayed too long and almost got caught in the middle of the French Revolution. You know, I never would have thought that the only reason the history books quote her as responding to her starving people, "Let them eat cake," was because she was organizing a party at the same time."

"Never trust history books," he told her sternly, pointing the whisk at her. A blob of batter plopped to the floor.

"Just what are you making," Katie questioned, walking over to the stove. Pleasant surprise flashed across her face. "Flapjacks!"

"Pancakes. This is not an oat bar."

"No, flapjacks. That's what we called them where I lived."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her. "Where do you get a name like 'flapjack' for a pancake?"

That made Katie pause. "I don't know. I'd have to look that one up." She turned away from him and started going through the cabinets. "Now, where did you try to hide my coffee beans this morning? Or did you decide to throw out the grinder again." Even after a four and a half weeks of no longer being human, Katie still loved coffee. It was an ongoing argument with the Doctor, whether coffee or tea tasted better. He was constantly throwing out or hiding her coffee in an attempt to get her to stop, but she always produced a secret stash or found it.

"Neither. I made you coffee."

"You did what?" Katie spun around staring at him in shock, though it was tempered with good-natured teasing. "You actually tried to make a cup of joe?"

"There is a whole series of events behind that name, but yes I did," the Doctor said, smiling at her.

She looked at him suspiciously. "What did you add to it?"

"Nothing. It's just straight black coffee," he told her, pointing at the counter where a steaming cup was sitting. "Tell me what you think."

Katie sighed. "I suppose it's my punishment for my attempts at making tea. Black coffee made by a coffee hater in a coffee pot."

"I didn't use the coffee pot. I used your percolator."

The horror in Katie's eyes was genuine. "You used my percolator!" Ignoring the spiting griddle she had to reach over, she snatched her percolator from its place at the back of the stove and started talking to it as she dismantled it.

"What did he do to you? Oh, you'd better be okay. If you're damaged I'm going to kill him." Satisfied that nothing was wrong, she whirled on the Doctor. "Don't - touch - the percolator! I got that from Benjamin Thompson for Christmas in 1793! Well, technically I made it first, but still!"

Unflustered by her outburst, the Doctor just pointed at the cooling coffee mug. "Drink."

Still glowering at him, she drank half in one gulp, frowned, and sipped. Still peering curiously at the mug, she took a spoon out of the drawer and dipped it into her cup. It came out covered in grainy goop. "Just how did you make this coffee before cleaning the percolator?"

"I filled the canister with the holes in the lid with coffee grounds, and the rest with water. How else do you make coffee in a percolator?"

"That's all? You didn't add anything else."

The Doctor got a sheepish look. "Well, I might have put some grounds in the bottom of the pot."

With a chilling calm, Katie gazed at him with half-lidded eyes. "How much."

"A cup."

"No wonder this stuff is mud! You don't add extra grounds to the rest of it! Aw man, this is probably clogged now. I don't care how well you cleaned it. From now on, please don't try to use the percolator. I'm picky about my coffee."

"Don't need to get all twisted up about it. Just a coffee maker."

"It's not just a coffee maker, it's _my percolator_. I'll bet you planned this, just to get me to stop drinking it. You'd better pull out one heck of an adventure to make up for ruining my coffee."

* * *

><p>Half and hour later, Katie was still smoldering. She had grudgingly admitted that the Doctor's pancakes were the best she had ever eaten, but bad coffee first thing in the morning was not something she forgot easily. Currently, she was leaning against a wall, watching the Doctor dash about throwing levers. Usually, this was her favorite part.<p>

_Vworp vworp vworp. Thoum._

"Landed!" He dashed towards the door, that grin on his face. Katie was hard put not to smile back.

"So when are we this time?"

The Doctor made an exaggerated bow as he opened the TARDIS door with a creak. She cautiously walked up to it, and could hardly believe her eyes.

"Kathryn Moore, welcome….to the American Revolution."

* * *

><p>*Constructive critisisim welcome, praise happily accepted, flames not wanted*<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Kathryn stared at the streets with speechless joy. The Doctor could see it on her face; this was her favorite stop so far, and they hadn't even moved yet. Her happiness was added to when a small parade went by, led by a man carrying one of the more common propaganda flags. The flag bore a serpent in 13 different sections, each with the abbreviated letters of a colony, under which the words "Join or Die" were written, illustrating the need for all the colonies to join together against the British.

"Quick, what's today's date? I know we're on Lexington Common, but when?" Katie asked breathlessly.

"April 17th, 1775."

The Doctor wasn't sure how, but Kathryn's rare full smile became even larger, and her eyes rounder. "Are you serious!" She jumped and gave him a tight hug, surprising him even more. Kathryn wasn't really the hugging type. "Oh, you are so forgiven for the coffee." She let go of him, practically bouncing with joy. "We have to stay until the 19th."

"What happens on the 19th?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes, her customary sly half-smile returning. "As always, so little care for American history. April 19th, 1775, on Lexington Common, almost right where we are now standing, there's going to be a very quick encounter with the Brits."

"Typical."

Ignoring the Doctor's comment, Kathryn continued. "It's not just any fight though. We're going to run from it after practically being mowed down by 'em."

The Doctor slipped his hands in his trouser pockets, confused. "And you want to stay in order to watch your get side killed and then retreat?"

"I want to see who fired The Shot."

"The shot?"

"Not the shot, fly-boy, The Shot. The first shot of the American Revolution, The Shot heard 'round the world. The one that started a whole chain of events, that practically drew the line that America has been holding for years. No one knows who fired it, or whose side it came from. Whoever it was, British Loyalist or American Rebel, I'm shaking them by the hand before we go anywhere else."

"If you wanted to know so badly, why didn't you ask to come here?"

"Lucky for you I didn't, or you'd still be trying to get back in my good graces. Truth be told, I'm getting sick of Earth. I want to visit another planet."

"Last time I took you to one of those, the planet's leader almost had us beheaded."

"Can I help it if sneezing is considered a grievous insult? Besides, you were the one who parked us in the middle of the ash heap. We got out all right in the end."

"Yes, but only because I happened to have an orange, 3 pickles, sardines, and a blender with me."

Kathryn shuddered at the memory. "Don't remind me. It took me two days to get rid of the taste. Besides, you've had more than your share of ticking off other species."

"Fair enough. Are we going to stand here all day?"

The Doctor could see Kathryn's irritation wash out of her, replaced by the unconcealed exhilaration she had earlier. She turned around and stepped forward. "This is going to be great. Just watch your accent. If you get mugged, I'll be trapped on the East Coast before indoor plumbing."

"My accent?"

Kathryn sighed, stopped, and turned back towards him. "Yes, your accent. You sound British. In this time and place, it's better not to sound like either side." She twirled around and joined the crowd on the street, and they seemed to have switched roles as the Doctor trailed behind.

"But you sound American."

"Yes, from a part of the country that we haven't even gotten to yet. I'll be safe."

_Kahthroom!_

Not 200 feet in front of Kathryn, a shop exploded. She jumped backwards, looking like a cat that has had its tail set fire too. With an awkward flip, she landed hard and rolled next to where the Doctor was and stood up, breathing heavily.

"Two thoughts right now. One, I really wish I knew how I did that, and two, I have got to stop saying things like that. Why are the flames purple?"

* * *

><p>15 minutes after the explosion, Katie hadn't had time to get the answer from the Doctor. She was sure that he knew it, but at the moment she was busy trying to help the people injured by the blast. Not for the first time was she thankful she always carried a first aid kit on her belt. It wasn't exactly a replacement for a real hospital, but it was certainly better than the things the doctors in this time period had. She smiled lightly.<p>

_Doctors, heh. Two sides to that thought. The Doctor I know certainly has better medical equipment then these people do, and I personally could squash the medical careers of just about everyone here with what I have in my small bag._

"There you go. That should hold," she said out-loud, tying off a bandage, but being careful not to actually touch the man. Although Katie's ability to absorb different forms of energy helped her when she was injured, it drew too much attention when she came in physical contact with others.

The man nodded his thanks as she stood and looked around for the Doctor. She didn't see him right away and started muttering under her breath as she began searching for him.

"Okay, you bed-headed time nut, where did you go now? Whenever you walk off, it either means something's going to try and eat me, or I'll have to save that striped suit of yours while you're in it."

"Watch your step, there's a lot of debris. What's wrong with my suit?"

Katie snorted and picked her way over to a large section of what used to be the shop, where the Doctor was standing, eyes focused on his screwdriver. "Don't you know it's rude to listen in on people's conversations?"

"You were talking to someone?" he questioned, looking around for a second person.

"I'm a person, and I was talking to Me. I know potassium can get you purple flames, but not as lasting as those were."

The Doctor, by now used to the way Katie would jump from one topic to the next, answered, "It was a mixture of oil and potassium. Makes it last longer. However, that's not the interesting part."

He paused. Katie knew from experience that he wouldn't say what the "interesting part" was until she asked. Whether it was because he just liked to have a chance to show off, or because he honestly thought she already knew, she wasn't sure. "What doesn't belong?" she asked.

"The traces of 43rd century C-4."

"Why and how would somebody here have explosives from the 43rd century?"

"Well, the how is most likely that someone from the 43rd century bringing them back here. The why is harder."

"How many races out there use time travel? This has to be at least the sixth one we've met! Honestly, why do you call yourself a Time Lord when everyone else is sharing your estate?"

The Doctor appeared to be lost for words and grew flustered. "We do it better than everyone else."

Katie crossed her arms, enjoying the Doctor's discomfort. "Right, you always land when you want to."

"We sort of…invented it."

"I see, first ones to put the name on the patent. Is there anything in the 43rd century that would give someone reason to come back to 1775 and blow up a dress shop?"

She gasped as a thought struck her. "Hold on. This is Lexington. I might get to see Paul Revere. Now that would be something."

"It's always good for a man's pride to know when a young woman is looking for him," a warm male voice said.

Katie spun around and before she had even realized it, blurted out, "You look just like your portrait!"

The man looked quizzically at her, though in a good natured way. "I hope that is a compliment."

The Doctor straightened and smiling winningly at the man. "Ah, you must be Paul Revere, Apollos Rivoire, I believe your birth name was. Ow!" He looked down into Katie's glaring eyes, rubbing his arm where she had hit him. "What was that for?"

"You really do know absolutely zilch about American history!" she hissed at him. "This is Paul Revere _Junior_. You are referring to his father, who has been dead for 21 years!" She turned back to Paul Revere, a gracious smile on her face. "You'll have to pardon my…guardian. For a doctor, he can be rather forgetful."

Showing no signs of pain or insult, Revere picked his way over to where they were standing. "A medical man? Yet, you were here at the wreckage instead of in the street with your charge."

"Yeah, well, sometimes you have to give them a chance to be on their own," he said, gesturing towards Katie and implying she was learning from him. "So, why would there be an attack on this particular store?"

"I have no answer to that question." Revere paused, head tilted slightly to one side as he studied the two travelers. "I pray you will forgive me for asking, but why do you, my dear, have such a…different accent, but your friend sounds-"

"British?" Katie interrupted, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, I know, where I come from our accent is no accent. You could have said flat and it wouldn't have mattered. In my friends case…well, what better way to make the red-coats think he's one of theirs then to sound like them?"

Revere smiled. "Ah, then that would make you a spy, Doctor."

"Well, I do have my ways of knowing what will happen," the Doctor said. Katie dipped her head, hiding a smile. As a time traveler, he knew the major points, that was true. However, he seemed to neglect the fine details. Such as the one she was about to pull out now.

"What business brings you to Lexington, Mr. Revere? I thought your silver shop was in Boston."

"Many of us left Boston when the British moved in. I opened a smaller store a few buildings down. And yourselves?"

"We just thought we'd pop on down for a visit."

"It is usually unadvisable to journey to places on the very edge of a revolution. But we shouldn't speak of such things here. Do you have a place to stay?"

"Ye- oomph!" The Doctor quickly changed his answer into a fit of coughing when Katie stepped hard on his foot.

"We didn't make any prior arrangements. Is there anyplace here you would recommend?"

Revere smiled. "If you have nowhere else, you should come stay with me. I have room."

"I thought you had numerous children. Seven, I think it was."

Revere raised an eyebrow, though he still smiled. "You both seem to know a great deal about me."

The Doctor had recovered from his faked coughing long enough to say, "Well, when you're one of the best silversmiths in the colonies, word tends to spread."

Katie raised her eyebrow. 'I'm impressed. You actually knew something about American history."

He gave her a look that would have turned a bonfire into an ice cube. She ignored it and smiled again at Revere. "Forgive us, we haven't even introduced ourselves. My name is Kathryn Moore, and this is Doctor…It."

"It?"

She smiled at the Doctor through her teeth. "I could always introduce you as Hubert again," she quietly said.

"Doctor It? Is that short for something?"

"Isthmus," Katie quickly said.

"I've been called many things, Kathryn Moore, but never a landmass," the Doctor said so only she could hear.

"First time for everything," she retorted, following Revere away from the wreckage. "Now stop being so mournful. We're going to eat dinner with Paul Revere!"

* * *

><p>*Constructive critisisim welcome, praise happily accepted, flames not wanted*<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"You must let help with the cleanup, Mrs. Revere."

"No Kathryn, you are my guest. I wouldn't dream of it. And do call me Rachel."

"Only if you call me Katie. It's no trouble at all. I think your husband and the Doctor are going to be talking for a while anyway."

Rachel smiled understandingly. "Of course. Just take those dishes there and follow me into the kitchen."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow teasingly at Katie. "Domestic duties demanding your attention?"

"Oh, be quiet," she muttered under her breath, trailing after Rachel. Rachel was young, but that hadn't really surprised Katie. She already knew that the Reveres hadn't been married long, and that the marriage had probably scandalized some, as it had only been about 6 months after Paul's first wife, Sarah Orne, had died in 1773 after they were married for 16 years. Katie's guess about how many children he had alive at this time was a lucky one; she knew 6 children had survived from his first marriage, and figured Rachel and Paul hadn't had too much time to have their own 5 children.

_Knowing all about these people can be a real problem. There's nothing to ask; I already read about it. Still, it's much different actually talking to them. And so incredible,_ she thought.

"Just set them there. I'll wash, you dry."

Katie did as she was told and picked up a towel. _I wonder where the kids are,_ she mused. _The place should be full of them!_

As though able to hear the question, Rachel spoke up. "Most of Paul's children aren't in town. He thought it would be safer for them to be out in the country with relatives. Only the three - two youngest are here. Isannah died late last year. Her sister Elizabeth still misses her."

"My condolences."

Rachel waved her hand, acting as though it was nothing. "Children die often. We've all lost siblings. I am fortunate that our newest, Joshua, appears to be a healthy boy."

Katie's mind raced to recall which of the Revere children would live. She was relieved to recall that Joshua would. "I'm certain he'll be all right."

Rachel gave a small smile. "Enough of such mournful talk. Tell me more about yourself. The men took over the conversation, as they usually do. Where do you come from?"

"A place called California."

"California," Rachel repeated, rolling the word around in her mouth. "What a curious name. It sounds Spanish."

Katie hid a smile, recalling her 3 Mexican friends and their large families. "I suppose it is, in a manner of speaking."

"What is California like?"

Katie paused in drying the plate she was holding, smiling faintly as she remembered. Home was still a tender spot for her, since she could never return.

Katie was part of a clone race called the Jahra Rahki. The Rahki had created the Jahra to take the place of major historical figures on different planets, in order to see how they lived. Katie had, in a sense, broken free from that role, but her original, the girl she had been created to replace, had already been put back. Since all of Katie's memories had been recorded and placed inside the original's head, it was almost as though they were the same person, enough so that if Katie ever went back, it could create a horrific paradox.

"If you would rather not speak of it…" Katie shook her head, coming back to the present.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in the memories. California is a very fertile place. So much in fact, that farmers can plant two, sometimes even three full crops in a year. Much of it borders the sea, so the ocean is fairly close. The southern parts are very warm and dry, while in the north it's a wetter green, and it snows there during winter." Her stare grew distant again, and Rachel paused in scrubbing as Katie's thoughts wandered and her voice grew husky. "And the mountains, oh the mountains! High, cold, remote, but so beautiful! In the foothills, where the peaks are far lower, the sunsets would stretch across the pines and the walnut orchard and the vineyards, turning the leaves into gold. The sky would be painted in an ever changing, never replicating pattern of dark, bright colors. In the early mornings, mist would rise from the lake far, far below, sometimes so thick you thought you could walk on top of it. If you rose early enough, you could greet the sun as it came over the eastern rim of the valley, off to the right of where the house stood. Shafts of light would streak out across everything as it all came awake. That was when it was best. I saw the same view every day of my life, but it was never exactly as it had been. Always different, always the same, always brilliantly gorgeous." Katie closed her eyes, picturing it. Then she blinked, and flashed Rachel a smile. "Sorry. I've been rambling."

Rachel looked thoughtfully at Katie. "California must be a wonderful place."

"It is." Sensing that Katie was looking for a change of topic, Rachel asked,

"How did Doctor Isthmus become your guardian?"

"We sort of bumped into each other. I was attacked, and he saved me. I saved his life once shortly after I recovered, so now, we just…travel."

"What of your family? They must be frightfully worried about you."

"I have no family."

"Oh!" Rachel gasped, turning a faint shade of pink. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's all right. Harmless mistake." Katie cleared her throat. She had known these questions would be asked, and that the questioner would become embarrassed. Once that occurred, Katie could ask any thing she wanted, and would get an answer. Sometimes hard memories were useful. "That dress shop down the street…is there any reason if would have blown up?"

"No. The two women who ran it only opened shop two weeks back. No one knew really knew them yet. I suppose I should be grateful though, to a point. Paul was considering purchasing the spot for his own work."

"Really? What made him choose otherwise?"

"It wasn't quite large enough for our needs. What do you think caused the explosion?"

Katie shrugged. "Maybe someone left behind a barrel of powder when everyone moved the supplies out of Concord so the Tom's wouldn't get them. Not sure what gunpowder would be doing in a dress shop, but it's possible."

Suddenly, something that Raul had said, and that Rachel had confirmed, clicked in Katie's mind, and she wasn't sure she liked the sound. "You said that you moved here. From Boston?"

"Yes. Paul and I had no wish to remain there with so many British Regulars around."

_That's not right. I thought the Reveres stayed in Boston. That's how everyone learned about the approach of the Regulars. So why are they down here? They can't be, or the message might never get out!_

"How long have you lived in Lexington?"

"Almost directly after the Boston Massacre in 1770. My own family moved here, and Paul came down after making his engraving of the sight. We met before Sarah had passed, and married soon after she did. Is it important when we came down?"

Katie's next comment was interrupted by a young voice. "Mommy, I can't sleep."

Rachel and Katie turned to see a young girl, who Katie assumed was Elizabeth. She was the sweetest child Katie had ever seen, with large eyes and thick curly hair. _She's about four now. I can see her father in her. I didn't meet Sarah, but I think I see her too, with all that hair. I feel a bit sorry for her. She must have been only two when her biological mother died. It's sweet that she's accepted Rachel._

Katie smiled at Elizabeth and crouched down to be at eye level with her. "Hello there. What's your name?"

The child looked up at Katie. She gave a small curtsy. "My name's 'Lizbeth. Who are you? Why are you here?"

Rachel started to admonish her, but Katie lifted a hand. "I'm Katie. I'm here visiting your parents. Elizabeth is a pretty name. How old are you, Elizabeth?"

She held up a small hand. "Four. How old are you?" she asked, her voice full of innocent curiosity.

"I'm fifteen. I liked being four better though."

Elizabeth's forehead crinkled, and she stuck out her bottom lip. "Being four is no fun. You hafta go to bed early, and you hafta listen to grown-ups, and you can't go anywhere by yourself. I wanna be fifteen."

"Oh, but being fifteen is dreadfully boring. You need to watch everything you do, and you have to sit and sew all day, and do lessons, and you still can't go anywhere on your own. Being four is a good thing, because you can still live in the world of make-believe, and you can take the time to look at butterflies, and you get to play with fairies."

"Fairies aren't real though. That's what big sister says."

Katie put on a look of indignant astonishment. "They do to exist. I've met them." _Well, technically, I met one of the many off-shoots to an alien race called Froizk, but they looked like fairies. _

Elizabeth gave a soft gasp. "You did?"

Katie nodded solemnly. "I did. Cross my heart."

"What did they look like?"

Glancing over her shoulder, Katie was pleased, and mildly surprised, to hear such a question come from Rachel. It was almost completely free of disbelief. She turned back to Elizabeth.

"Well, they aren't as small as you would think. They're about a foot high, and they have big wings that shimmer all different colors. And they dance and play with sunbeams and water and mist and moonlight, and then they make things with them." Katie reached into her pocket and pulled out a small ring. It was silver colored, with a swirl design and a blue stone set in the middle. She put the ring on her finger and held it out for Elizabeth to see.

"As with all things fairies make, this ring is magical, but only if you think good thoughts. Now, I'm going to focus on something nice. Watch the ring."

Holding her hand with the palm down, Katie decided to concentrate on a robin she had watched once. Because of her ability to absorb energy, she felt the ring pull some out of her to create an image. Most people wouldn't have, but Katie didn't really mind anyway. It used almost nothing.

Rachel and Elizabeth both gasped when a small, 3-D picture of a robin in flight came to life above the ring. It was golden in color, but easily recognizable. They stared in awe as it danced though the air, coming to rest on a tree branch. Katie smiled, enjoying their astonishment. She dropped the smile and solemnly took off the ring, holding it up in front of Elizabeth.

"They gave me this with strict instructions to give it only to someone who believed in fairies even though they hadn't seen them. Do you believe in fairies?"

Elizabeth nodded her head furiously. Katie smiled again.

"Good. Now, remember, you can only think good thoughts when you wear it."

"Can I think about Isannah?"

Katie's smiled grew a bit sad, but she nodded. "Thinking about your happy memories of your sister is good. Now, head on off to bed. It's late, and the ring doesn't work as well when you're tired."

"'Kay. Good night Mommy. Good night Katie."

"Sleep well Elizabeth."

Rachel watched her child go, then turned to Katie. "You shouldn't have given something so precious to her. She might lose it."

"Nah. She'll probably wear it all the time. Besides, even if she does lose it, she'll remember it as long as she lives. And consequently, she'll remember me."

"How does it work?"

_It reads the telepathic signals from your brain, then uses heat energy to power a miniature holographic video system in order to create the image you focus on._ Katie thought. Instead, she said, "I already told your daughter; fairies made it."

"That's your story?"

Katie winked. "And I'm sticking to it. If you'll excuse me, I need to speak with the Doctor about something."

Rachel nodded, still trying to solve the riddle of Katie's ring. Katie had already forgotten it though, her mind racing as she went back into the small dining room. Paul Revere Junior never lived in Lexington. He only ever had a shop in Boston._ Why is he living down here? If he is, who rides out tomorrow night in his place? Who gives the warning? I know he's not the only one, but he's the spear point of the whole messaging system, the singular most trusted messenger. He can't be down here!_

* * *

><p>*Constructive critisisim welcome, praise happily accepted, flames not wanted*<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Katie ran into the Doctor, who was already on his way to talk with her. Instantly, they both knew the other one had realized the discrepancy.

"How?" The Doctor asked.

"You expect me to know?"

"Yeah! You are the one lecturing me about history, and you are the American looking for him here!"

"I was looking for him here, only because he serves as a messenger at times, so I didn't think anything of it when I saw him. The permanence just didn't click until now!"

"Oh, young foolish Americans!"

"Ancient dull aliens! Whatever, we can argue history later."

"Right, the problem is how to get him there on time."

"That's easy enough Doctor. You have room."

"I am not taking him on the TARDIS."

"Why ever not? Even if you stick with local time, he'll still be able to get the news, make his meeting, take a nap, see the lanterns, ride a horse and spread the word! They hear about the 19th tonight; they might have already. He just has to be there when it all starts."

"Fine then. You stay here-"

"Ho, no. Nothing doing pal! I am going with you! There are still people out there who are trying to stop this from happening, and you are going to need help."

"That's the point Kathryn! You stay here, this is where that shot is fired and where the line you talked about is drawn. You need to be on this end."

"Like hell I do! Somewhere in Boston there's an idiot rejoicing that Paul's store down here was blown up and that the Reveres are out of the way for good. He's going to be mad as a wet hornet when he finds out it was the wrong building and that Paul is up and moving, ready to spread the news! You need someone watching your back, and history needs another person making sure everything works out the right way, and I'll be damned if I let anything stop me!"

The Doctor blinked in shock. He hadn't heard Katie swear before, and knew if she was mad enough to do so, then he'd be safer stepping aside.

"Fine."

She nodded once, then turned sharply to Paul and Rachel, who were staring at the Doctor and Katie.

"Pardon my language. Mr. Revere, how involved have you been with Adams, Hancock and the rest? No, stupid question, they're both here. Augh! Okay, are you still in touch with the message system around here? Are you still a courier?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good, that's important. Now, get your hat and coat; we're taking you to Boston tonight. You have an important job to do, and it's going to get done even if I get killed sending you off. Don't worry, you'll be back here in two days, though I strongly suggest that after this, you move back to Boston."

"What on earth are you two speaking of?"

Katie groaned. "Oi vey. Look, Revere, this is going to sound horribly complicated, and incredibly weird, but these next two days are going to be the most important ones of your life if you follow through. The colonies have known for a while that the Brits are heading for Concord to shift the supplies. That's why they got spread out through several towns. Now, you also know that they're still coming. You need to get to Boston, either wait for your friends there to summon you or get information, take a nap, then when Dr. Joseph Warren calls for you tomorrow, do whatever he says. Sounds crazy, but you have to do this."

Revere looked skeptically at Katie and the Doctor. "Why do I need to perform this task?"

Katie glanced over at the Doctor. She knew how much like a lunatic she would sound, but she couldn't tell Paul Revere the real reason, that all he would do would be to return to Lexington. So, she would do one of the things she did best: use a dash of knowledge and a lot of pretty words.

"Oh, pish-posh Paul - kinda like the sound of that, pish-posh Paul - you're a freemason, you have your own ideas about how it works."

Rachel gasped and Revere's eyes widen just a touch. "How did you know that? It is not common knowledge."

"Which makes us uncommon people. As a freemason, you know all about the influence underground societies have, that sometimes people…manipulate things, not always for good. There are people out there who have been manipulating you because they know what you can do, and what you WILL do if you aren't removed. That's why the dress shop was blown; they thought it was yours. Like I said, these next two days will be your most important, but you have to trust us, no matter what may happen."

"Have you two been sent by someone?"

"No. But we do have full access to information that could easily be used for wrong. You have to trust us. There are parts of this venture that you must keep secret, from everyone, even to the grave. But this is vitally important."

Revere studied the Doctor and Katie for a moment, then gave a firm nod. "I'll get my things."

* * *

><p>"Remind me to never get in your way."<p>

"As if that would help, Doctor. Anyway, you have a chance of winning, because I know very little about you, and you know me. Paul Revere Junior, on the other hand, is someone I know quite well, though he doesn't really have a clue as to who I am and how I can use words."

Katie and the Doctor were standing outside the TARDIS, where they had told Revere to meet them. The sun had set, and the stars were out. People were still walking around, but none of them took any notice of the blue box.

"Yeah, I heard you talking to Elizabeth. Quite a story you spun."

Katie glowered at him. "Sometimes your superior hearing, even to me, is rather annoying. So what if I told her a nice story and gave her a holographic ring? Her mother will probably forbid her from taking it out of the house, and Elizabeth is unlikely to show it to anyone for fear of it being taken from her now. When she gets older, she'll realize that people will panic if they see it."

"Slow down, Kathryn. I wasn't criticizing, only commenting. What were you doing carrying it around, anyway? Small trinket, you could easily lose it."

"Do you remember Yop'hiw? When you saved us from a life of permanent nanny-hood with a handful of beads and some string?"

"Oh…."

"Yeah. I'm not getting caught without something small and shiny again."

After standing in silence for a few moments, the Doctor cleared his throat. Katie looked at him sideways. Even after they had spent so much time with each other, they never really seemed to talk. Quiet moments didn't really exist, making this peace awkward.

"Did you want to ask something?"

"Yeah," the Doctor said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Back in the house-"

Katie felt her cheeks turn pink, and was glad they were hidden in the darkness. "Sorry about the swearing. I was…frustrated with myself for making such a colossal error. Won't happen again."

"The errors, or the cursing?"

"Yes."

Something in the way she said it made the Doctor pause. She glanced at him again, then sighed. "I'm used to being right on the first go. So, when I got something that significant wrong, it made me feel…well, stupid, for lack of a simpler term. I was also running all the terrifying scenarios that might occur if America doesn't get going, including, selfishly enough, the termination of all that I am right now. No America, no me."

"Self preservation. One of the greatest instincts of all forms of life."

Katie made a noise that could be taken as an agreement or a disagreement, then looked over to the left. "Oh, look, here comes Revere. You know, for a messenger, he's not very fast."

"Well, he only has some crazy woman's word to speed him on. You have a country you lived in for fifteen years."

"I am not crazy! I only choose to appear that way."

The Doctor flashed Katie a grin as Revere jogged up beside them. "I am here. Where is the transport you spoke of?"

Katie's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Right in here," she said, as she pushed open the TARDIS door and went in, followed by the Doctor.

Revere furrowed his brow. "A blue box? How will we fit? How does it move?"

"Trust us," Katie called out from the inside.

Katie had had few chances to see the astonishment of someone else when they first saw the inside of the Doctor's magnificent blue police box. The fact that Revere came from the 1700's only made his shock even greater.

The Doctor and Katie both bit back a laugh when they caught each other mouthing those oh-so-common words with Revere.

"It's bigger on the inside."

"Really?"

"We hadn't noticed. I've got the door, Doctor. You hit the gas."

* * *

><p>*Constructive critisisim welcome, praise happily accepted, flames not wanted*<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"Boston Harbor, 1775, April the 17th, one hour before we left Lexington. I haven't been here since the Boston Tea Party." The Doctor said, stepping out of the TARDIS. As usual, no one had noticed it.

"You were here for _the _Boston Tea Party? Now I'm jealous. I was hoping we could pop by, but you'd only end up meeting yourself." Katie said, joining him. She turned around, looking back at the TARDIS. "Out you come Revere! You're the reason we came."

Revere hesitantly stepped out. "We've moved."

"Of course we have. We said we were taking you to Boston, and we have. Now we just have to make sure people see you."

The Doctor turned to face them both. "Right then Kathryn. The two checklist points are to let the bad guys know Revere is here – another unintentional rhyme. Love those. Sorry, the people need to see him, otherwise he doesn't get called to any meetings, and those are important. Second, we need to find out who's doing this and why. So you go with Paul, and I'll scout around." The Doctor pulled his screwdriver out and flipped it in the air before starting to walk off.

Katie crossed her arms and lifted an eyebrow, humor dancing in her eyes. "You are going to play spy? Please Doctor. You have got to be the worst person at being unseen. I think you live to _be_ seen. So, the logical thing to do would be for you to go with Revere, and for me to be the one sneaking about. Won't cause any scandals that way either. We can't have one of America's foremost historical figures being seen with a girl half his age."

"Excuse me, you said foremost historical figure," Revere questioned. "How is that possible? I haven't exactly made history."

Katie winked at him. "You will."

The Doctor looked at her, seemingly suspicious. "And just what do you plan to do to find the bad guys?"

"Probably the same thing you were about to do; wander around and hope to find something. I'll just do it better."

The Doctor smiled lightly. "Good plan. So, Revere, ready to take a stroll about town? You could introduce me to everyone." His smile grew larger until it was that wonderful idiotic grin that was his trademark.

"Of course Doctor. Later Miss Moore."

"Don't give me any of that 'miss' stuff. I'm just Katie. I'll meet you back here Doctor. Oh, and you should probably walk in the direction of his old shop. It's close to the church, and ideas need to start flowing. Ta!" She walked off in the opposite direction and turned a corner.

Unlike the Doctor, Katie knew exactly where to start her search, for she had lived as human. He hadn't, as thus had no hard knowledge of how to begin, or at least pretended not to.

"For all the love the Doctor bears for humankind, I don't think he really understands them. If you want to go back in time to change something, you do everything you can to blend in. The easiest way to do that now is to be a Brit. A soldier away from home and off duty is a soldier away from home and off duty, and bar is a bar, whatever nationality or whenever you might be. So, it's down to the wharf I go."

* * *

><p><em>I love rooftops. You can see everything, and almost no one ever looks up, and for the moments when someone does, all you need is a handy bit of canvas. Docks are so terribly full of useful things. Now, I can see most of the main roads leading to the taverns down here. I just need to look for a few red-coats that aren't quite perfect.<em>

Katie stifled an uncharacteristic giggle, mostly brought on by nerves. _It's like those puzzles you get as a kid. 'One of these things is different. Find the one that is different and circle it.'_

_Oooo! I spy, with my little eye, something that is red, doesn't fit with the others, and walking this way. Right next to this building too! And he even has a friend. Do I get the breaks or what?_

Half rolling, half crawling, Katie quietly made her way to the edge of the tavern roof she was on. Leaning against the edge, she closed her eyes to switch to what she called her "energy view". While in this "energy view", Katie could see the different energy forms all around her, and who or what they came from, even if she couldn't see them otherwise. Her depth perception always got twisted when she watched people in this fashion, but as long as she focused on figures nearby, and didn't try to run, it worked out alright.

The two men obviously didn't want to be heard as they moved further into the alley. The taller, thicker one that reminded Katie of linebacker pushed the other, slightly shorter one against the wall.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be destroying Revere's shop!" the tall one said.

"Relax, it's been done already! It blew two hours ago by local time."

"Really? Then why did I just see Paul Revere strolling around town?"

The second man looked astonished. "You can't be serious Jak."

"Oh, I'm serious alright. He was with some nutcase who insisted on flying a kite in the middle of the street, then setting it on fire."

Katie smiled. It sounded as though the Doctor was holding up his end nicely.

"So….what do we do now?" the second man asked.

"_I_ am going to get rid of Revere somehow. _You_ are going to stay out of my way."

"I can help!"

"No, you can't. I did the hard work, convincing him to move to Lexington. All you had to do was kill him, Adams, and Hancock all in one go. Instead, you set it off too early, destroyed the wrong shop, and Revere is here anyway. You can bet your life I'm reporting you."

Katie saw the heat drain from the second man's face. He was obviously terrified. "No, please, don't. I'll make up for it somehow, just don't rat on me. Please!"

The first man, Jak, was unrelenting. "This was working perfectly until you destroyed everything. we've been in this primitive time for so long I think you've forgotten why we came in the first place, Scraw."

Scraw drew himself up, appearing very offended by that suggestion. "Of course I haven't! How dare you even suggest such a thing?"

"Because it's probably true. Now stay here. I don't want you messing anything else up."

Jak turned away from Scraw and walked off.

_"Who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men? The Shadow knows!" _Katie thought as she opened her eyes, remembering an old radio program she had listened to on satellite radio. _Who knew it would fit an occasion so well 200 years before it started?_

Katie carefully looked over the edge of the building just as Scraw looked up.

"Oi! What are you doing-oof!"

Thinking fast, Katie jumped off the roof and pulled out the dagger she always carried. She landed heavily on Scraw's shoulders and wrapped her hand around his mouth as she sliced downward toward his shoulder with her dagger. While Katie had no intention of killing the man, she did want him quiet. The knife made contact and stuck in his shoulder, and Scraw let out a muffled yell of pain.

She nearly forgot to pull the knife out as the prolonged contact with Scraw started becoming apparent. Katie was always careful not to have skin to skin contact with anyone else, less she draw attention by stealing their energy. A quick encounter felt no different from a static shock; she had never gone for any longer amount of time. This was a new experience for her, and she wasn't sure she liked it.

It was like water running through her arm. Warm water that was full of electricity. It stung a bit, but not as much as a bee sting did. It was more like her arm had fallen asleep. It felt good in the sense that it felt right, as though she was built to draw energy out of living beings. That made her uncomfortable.

Scraw collapsed beneath Katie and she released him, cutting off her attack before he died. He lay there, faintly gasping from literal energy loss as she hurriedly wiped her knife off.

_I have to move fast. Jak has probably vanished by now. I have to find Revere before he does._

She spun around, and dashed around the corner, smacking right into Jak.

"Sorry! Ah, just in a bit of hurry," she said, smiling falsely.

"What were you doing in that alley? You were listening, weren't you?" Jak grabbed her arm, his grip tight and unrelenting. "What did you hear?"

"And we're running!" Katie said as she grabbed his neck. He released her, the shock from the energy transfer startling him. Katie bolted, zipping down the street and around people.

"Three hearts mate!" she called back over her shoulder. "Catch me now!"

"Not hard, sweetheart," Jak's voice said in her ear as he clamped his hand down on her shoulder.

"How-?"

"Vortex manipulator sweets," he said, his voice making her skin crawl. "Moves across space if you're good, and I am the best."

Katie didn't answer with words, but let her knife speak for her. She slashed it at his face, giving him a long cut down his left cheekbone. She struck him with the flat of her hand, leaving it on his face for a fraction of a second. The energy transfer to her body was stronger, more potent then it had been with unbroken skin. Letting go, she took off again.

She ran along the docks, moving around people and over boxes, while Jak kept flashing into view ahead of her. Continuing to keep an eye out, she watched for a good place to have a confrontation. Finally, she saw a long, empty jetty and turned down it. She stopped half way down and turned to see Jak appear again.

"Who are you? What are you doing in this time and place?" he demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing, Jak. 43rd century man. Quite a ways to go, coming all the way back to the 16th. What sent you here?"

"Duty to the British Empire."

"There is no Empire in the 43rd century."

"There shall be! While most of man kind has drawn together, mixing themselves with others, we true loyalists shall separate ourselves! Britain held the world once. The sun never set upon its face. America should have been ours. It will be ours!"

"Over my dead body," Katie spat out. Jak laughed.

"I can easily arrange that," he said, drawing a gun. Katie desperately wished she hadn't promised the Doctor she would stop carrying one.

"I'll stop you," she said, as though it were a simple fact.

"Really? And who are you that I should be terrified?"

"I'm Kathryn Moore. I travel time and space with an impossible man. I have no family or home but I am an American! I come from the 21st century, and I will stop you!"

Jak laughed again. "Stupid girl." He pointed the gun at her, and Katie took the only escape route.

She dove straight into the sea.

* * *

><p>*Constructive critisisim welcome, praise happily accepted, flames not wanted*<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

For once, everything was working out well. Paul Revere had been seen and recognized by Dr. Joseph Warren. Revere hadn't actually sold his Boston home, so the records would still show he lived there all his life. The Doctor had left Warren and Revere to talk about suspicious movements being made by the British. Knowing that he wouldn't miss any major historical points, it only being the 17th of April, the Doctor had decided to go in search of Kathryn. If things worked out, he would find her in time to join in the first meeting he knew would occur in Charlestown, one of the neighborhoods in Boston. That one would be where Patriot leaders would agree on a plan to get the word out that the Loyalists were on the move.

_She'd get a kick out of going to that. Maybe she'd even react. That's the only problem traveling with her. Well, it's a good thing too, but it takes some of the fun out of it. Kathryn slips right into where ever or whenever we go, but she never seems overly impressed. No huge shocks, just acceptance._

The Doctor's expression grew thoughtful as he neared the place he had parked the TARDIS. _That's how she was when we first met too. Yes, she struggled against the idea she could never see her family again, but that's natural. Everything else, psychic paper, perception filters, sonic screwdrivers, time travel, my age, the TARDIS… she blinked, absorbed the fact, accepted it, and left it at that. She admired different things, but didn't go over the top. She let it be what it was, and never demanded more._

_Acceptance. Rare to find it in this universe._

As he turned the corner, the TARDIS came into view. But no Kathryn. Perhaps things weren't going so well.

_Swell. Now I have to go find her. Why do I always end up having to find the people who come with me? I need to stop telling them to go places on their own. And letting them wander off. It always ends in trouble._

Despite what many of his other friends had thought, the Doctor was able to track people down with, as they would put it, gizmos. In his case though, it was his sonic screwdriver most of the time. He turned the setting to read energy spikes, knowing from a previous experience that Kathryn would show up as such. (It had involved a radar screen, a planetary war, a no-fly zone, a fist full of rubber bands, two spark plugs, and a blank CD. Bad mix.)

The signal was surprisingly weak, which probably meant she had walked a long way in her search. It was coming from the direction of the Boston Neck, a miniscule strip of land joining the almost island of Boston with the rest of the continent.

_I hope she hasn't gone quite that far. Then again, that would be the only reason for such a weak signal. Ah well._

The Doctor walked the streets, checking the screwdriver every so often to make certain he was going the right way. Since he wasn't too worried about Kathryn, he almost strolled along, enjoying the sunset along the ocean and the architecture. After all, this was birth of a new nation. It was nice to not have to destroy one for once.

While growing a bit stronger, the signal never got as strong as it should have._ Just how far did she walk?_ the Doctor wondered.

20 minutes after leaving the TARDIS, he arrived at the Boston Neck. He still didn't see Kathryn, though the screwdriver was defiantly showing her as nearby.

He started to jog instead, using the firmer, wetter part of the sand to make travel easier. Soon, the Doctor recognized a splotch of red that resembled Kathryn's hair color. The only problem was that it was flat down on the beach.

The Doctor started running. "Kathryn!" he called. She didn't answer._ A weak signal doesn't only mean distance…_ a voice in his head whispered.

When he got to her, he saw she was lying face down, her head turned to the side. She was damp, and her hair was full of sand, as if she had washed up. He rolled her over, noting that she was still clutching her knife. He also realized she wasn't breathing. Upon checking her pulse, there was only the absence of her usual overlapping six-time beat.

_She must have fought someone. But did she jump in to escape…or was she thrown?_

After 903 years, the Doctor knew many different CPR techniques. However, the basic chest compression was always best. The only problem was that Kathryn had three separate hearts (hence the overlap of the six separate beats), and he had to try to get them all beating again. He also wasn't sure how much water she might have in her lungs.

Turning her head to the side so the water would be able to escape, he pressed on her lowest heart, about half-way down her left side. She didn't react, her skin still cold, her lips still a purple tint. He shifted to where a heart was on most humans. Before giving the chest compression, he had to move a transporter that Kathryn always wore around her neck. It resembled a smooth, black rock, and it was that transporter that had brought them together in the first place. It was burnt out, but she wore it as a keepsake. As soon as he touched it, Kathryn exploded.

Faster than he thought possible, she had him face down in the sand, his arm twisted painfully behind him, her knife against the side of his throat.

"Ow, ow, ow, Kathryn, it's me!" The Doctor's voice was slightly muffled, but the words were clear enough.

He heard the surprise in her voice. "Doctor?"

She released him and rolled off to the side, where she promptly vomited seawater. The Doctor stood to brush himself off as she rolled onto her back, eyes closed and a hand on her forehead.

"What was that for?" he questioned her.

"Nice to see you too, Doctor. Remind me to never try swallowing the ocean again. It tastes horrid."

"Too much salt?" he asked, knowing she would be alright if she could still tease.

"No. Too much tea," she quipped, smiling weakly.

He returned her smile with a broad grin, relieved. "It is Boston Harbor."

Kathryn's eyes widened, remembering something. She struggled to get up, and he bent down to help. Her words came rapid-fire as he tried to make sense of them.

"We've got to get back. What are you doing down here looking for me anyway? Jak's going to get to him, and it's not just Revere. He's going to try to knock off everyone else too. Tonight's a good start. Which direction is Charlestown from here? Did someone change history, or did I get it wrong after reading the book? Do you know anything about a 43rd century loyalist group? Or a 43rd century British Empire?"

"Breathe Kathryn!"

She inhaled deeply, gripping his arms for support. She nodded, signaling that she would be fine, and let go off him. "Sorry. Shock or something. I'll be fine. We do need to get moving though," she said, sliding her knife back in its sheath.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you certain you can walk?"

She gave him a look. "I'm fine, Doctor. I had a…recent intake of energy. I'll heal, but we still need to get moving."

"What do you mean, "recent intake?"

Kathryn glanced away, her cheeks becoming a purple-pink color as she blushed. "Ah…let's just put it in the category of, "he isn't dead he's only unconscious but he's certainly not following me anymore."

"Kathryn, the last time you put something in that category the man wasn't found for three days. And he was tied to a flagpole."

She pointed at him accusingly. "He tried to sell me!"

"He was at the top! I still don't know how you did that."

"You don't want to. Anyway, that's not the point. We can walk and talk at the same time. I assume you left Revere as he was headed for Charlestown."

"Yeah, a few of the other leaders found him and they're headed that way. I figured Boston had probably taken all it could stand from you and decided to rescue it. It seems it fought back."

"That's one way to put it. Doctor, have you figured out yet why I don't absorb energy from you, and only you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Meaning you have no clue."

"Exactly. Still, why do you ask?"

"A recent intake," Kathryn said, pronouncing each word carefully.

The Doctor grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop along with him. No matter how often she had helped him, her tendency to use force was something he constantly found aggravating.

"Kathryn, what did you do this time?" he said with a calm that hid his anger. Kathryn saw through it, and was unrepentant.

"I jumped the man who blew up the dress shop. He caught me watching him after his partner in crime left to go hunt down Revere. So, I shut him up. Not permanently, just well enough that he wouldn't sound the alarm. Then, I started to chase, but ended up being chased by, a man with a vortex manipulator. I had a short, though interesting conversation with him, during which I found out that he's trying to make sure America stays part of Britain and will do anything to fulfill that goal. I had to swim for it when he pulled out a firearm. All this while you set kites on fire in the middle of the street." She flashed him a smile that was both irritated and smug.

"You've been useful at least," the Doctor said, piecing information together in his mind.

"You're welcome," Kathryn said dryly. "So, 43rd century loyalists. Information while we walk."

"Well, in the early 43rd century, earth finally just joined under a sort of global UN, except they called it EN for "Earth Nations". Once every country had joined, groups started popping up everywhere, trying to force their countries to stand alone again. Something about cultural conditions being compromised, I think. Every country had one, even the U.S."

"So the British branch decided to stay separate by coming back in time to keep their claim on America? How does that work, exactly?"

"Come now Kathryn, you're smarter than that! America became the richest, most powerful country on Earth. If you can keep a hold on that right from the start, you don't need anyone else."

The Doctor heard Kathryn snort in derision. "Yeah, richest and most powerful country. The when I lived in, we owed ourselves trillions of dollars and were in the middle of a war."

Not sure how best to answer that, the Doctor kept silent. He couldn't deny it, for America never quite got out of that debt. He saw her glance at him, then smile her customary half-smirk.

"You needn't be so gloomy. I think America is the greatest place to live, on Earth at least, but I'm not blind to its faults. Still, we did a few good things.

"Now, we need to pick up the pace, Doctor. Our British agent can move through time as well, so we need to get to Charlestown before he does. We can't have him setting fire to the meeting house or something. But we have to be careful; he knows I'll be there."

* * *

><p>*Constructive critisisim welcome, praise happily accepted, flames not wanted*<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_Vworp vworp vworp. Thoum. Krrik._

"Doctor, there's something that's been bugging me," Katie said as she stepped out of the TARDIS.

"And what's that?" the Doctor asked, adjusting his coat collar as he joined her. He looked at his watch and peered down the street. Katie knew he was listening despite his seeming to ignore her.

"Though the Boston Massacre wasn't exactly pretty, it wasn't a massacre. Only five people actually died, and that was because the Brits were defending themselves from a mob of colonists."

"So why did Paul Revere leave town when he had a perfectly spectacular business, contacts, and a large family?" the Doctor finished. "I've been wondering that same thing. We'll have to ask; he should be here soon."

Katie gestured to the house across from them. "The meeting's going on here?"

The Doctor grinned. "Yes! In five minutes, a few patriot leaders are going to meet in that building with Paul, Dr. Warren, William Dawes, and one or two people that have been leading the spy network in Revere's absence."

Katie smiled wistfully. "Oh, how I'd love to sit in on that. Revere must have done a fair bit of traveling to keep abreast of current events." She stuck a finger in the Doctor's face. "You sir, are going to tell me every single detail of the meeting."

The Doctor looked at Katie, just a tad confused. "You aren't coming in?"

"As I said," she commented, sighing. "I'd love to. However, I am a fifteen year old girl wearing slacks and smelling of sand, seaweed, and salt. I probably wouldn't be welcome. Since I've seen him, it would make more sense if I searched for whatever Jak has left behind while you make sure the meeting turns out the way it should." She glanced sideways at him. "You do know how it all turns out, right?"

"Take that tone out of your voice. I know more about this country's history than you do. It's just more fun seeing your reaction when I pretend not to." The Doctor grinned at her, relishing the look she was treating him to.

"If this were simply a pleasure trip, I'd probably hurt you for that." She turned abruptly, as if hearing something. "They're on their way. Unlock the door again, would you? I need to pop back to my room for something before I get started."

* * *

><p>Katie adjusted her jacket before slipping into the alley to the right of the meeting house. It looked as though everyone was inside. She just hoped the Doctor was doing his job.<p>

"It's not that I'm insanely jealous," she muttered. "I just wish I didn't have to be the walk about. Least he could have done was give some sort of tracking device. Like the sonic. Oi vey do I want one of those." Lifting up a box and finding nothing under it, she continued talking to herself.

"Alright then Moore. If you were trying to blow up a building, or destroy it in general, how would you do it? Of course, that would draw quite a bit of attention, and probably just make the colonists even more determined to turn against England. Rebels and traitors to the end, that's us." She straightened, realizing something. "So to kill a batch of people without causing instant response, you poison them. Oh dear."

Katie stepped backwards, looking up at the roof of the house the meeting was in. She sighed. "He gets to hang out with patriot leaders and spend an afternoon walking and chatting with Revere, while I climb buildings and run from the bad guys. So not fair."

* * *

><p>It had taken Katie only fifty-six point two seconds to clamber onto the roof of the house. She figured that Jak would find it easier to hide something in a fireplace, rather than contaminate the food. <em>He's probably installed some sort of device that deposits cyanide or another kind of vaporizing poisonous stuff into the fire itself, then fans the smoke into the room. <em>Katie thought. _Of course, he could simply drop pellets into the flames, then cover the top of the smoke stack._

She frowned and shook her head. _Nah, he would have been the one to prep the bomb, and he added in the potassium to create the purple flames. And then he showed off a bit instead of killing me outright. Goes for the flashy bits, that one._

Though architecture wasn't really her thing, Katie knew a little about how houses were constructed in the 1700's. There wouldn't be many rooms, and should only be two chimneys; one for the kitchen, and one for the sitting room/parlor/front room. Because the kitchen would be farther in the back, and hardly a proper place for a chat, the chimney that went with the parlor would be her best bet.

She crawled over to the chimney, grateful for the approaching night. Using the little light she had left, she flipped open the pouch on her belt and pulled out a small, purple-brown, sectioned rectangle, with a clear piece of glass on one end, and a screen on the other. Pulling on a small tab at one end, she extended the rectangle until it was about three feet in length, then, bending it in a few places, she turned it into a rather odd looking periscope.

Katie pressed a small button next to the end with the screen. A small slot with different dials slid out. Lowering the opposite end of the periscope into the chimney, Katie extended it by twisting one of the dials.

"I knew this thing would be useful. The Doctor's going to kill me when he finds out I've been borrowing his stuff without asking. Still, maybe I'll finally get a chance to ask him where it comes from. If I remember correctly, this button gives me night vision. There we go." She smiled smugly. "Take that, Mr. 43rd Century Vortex Manipulator Expert."

Slowly turning dials, Katie lowered and rotated the periscope, until she had scrutinized every inch of that chimney. Nothing was there.

"Huh. I was certain…unless!"

She had a suspicion that whatever it was that Jak was using was hidden in the fireplace itself. Extending the periscope even farther, Katie cautiously lowered it past the fireplace mantel, peering into the room beyond, then rapidly drew it back. She had seen no one in the room, so she chanced a longer look, this time turning on the microphone, hoping to hear something.

There was nobody there.

_Crumbs! _Katie thought. _Did they change location? Hold. Oh, how could I have missed that? An open door, and another room. Large house._

Switching to normal view, she fiddled with the zoom until she could see a group of men, of varying ages, sitting around a table. She could only see about half of the table.

_Hmmm. If I remember correctly, this gizmo has a barely working x-ray thing. Doesn't see too far, but I might make it past the wall._

Katie turned yet another knob, and her view flickered with static. She frowned and hit the side of the periscope, and the screen became almost clear.

"Works better with a wrench," she muttered. "I'd have a perfect view if I could hit this with a wrench. Unfortunately, that seems to be the only thing the Doctor doesn't have. I'll have to get one somewhere. No matter, let's see what we can see."

Turning her attention back to the group around the table, she looked at the others there. To her shame, she could only recognize about half of them. The Doctor was a given, looking just as out of place as usual in his blue pinstripe suit and brown shirt as he always did. Revere, Dr. Warren, and the other main messenger, William Dawes, were easy enough to pick out, but the other men weren't. Well, there was-

Katie nearly dropped the periscope when she saw him. There, sitting at the table, calm as you please in his soldier's uniform, was Jak.

"Oh, I could really use a swear word about now," Katie ground out. "I've got to warn the Doctor! No, first I need to know why Jak's down there. Gah, doesn't matter, I'll get the story out of the Doctor later. How to communicate, how to communicate? Ah!"

Drawing the periscope back in with one hand as fast as it would go, Katie rummaged through her pouch with the other. She grinned uncharacteristically when she found what she was looking for.

"Let me see… a bit of duct tape -never go anywhere without that- a small green laser…attach that next to the lens…make sure the remote is working…and there!"

Katie inspected her work. She had fashioned a crude, yet hopefully successful, way to talk to the Doctor with Morse Code. She ran the scope back down the chimney, then hit the top of the chimney when she realized the flaw in her plan.

"You had to sit behind the wall, didn't Doctor? Fine. I'll go with Plan B, but I'm blaming you if I get caught."

Rotating the scope just a bit, Katie pointed it at the wall across from where the Doctor was sitting. Turning the x-ray back on so she could see the Doctor's responses, she took a deep breath, and started clicking the remote control.

To gain his attention, she tapped out "Old aliens need to pay attention to young ones," knowing that if any of the others saw and understood it, they would have no idea what it meant. The way the Doctor closed his eyes and rubbed his face told Katie he had seen the message. Surreptitiously, the Doctor put one of his hands under the table and started tapping on his leg.

"Where are you, and what the hell are you doing?"

"Wow. I managed to evoke a swear word. Shocked. What's the name of the red-coat?"

Katie was impressed by the way he kept up the conversation while managing to answer her. "This isn't the time for who's who!"

"Okay, later you have to tell me how you yelled in Morse Code. Just give me his name. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't need to know."

"Jackson Tanner. He's a spy. Not part of the history as I know it, but history's already being messed with."

"His real name is Jak. He's from the 43rd century, and he already tried to shoot me once. What's he been saying?"

"Revere knew him on sight. Good friends apparently."

Katie gasped as she put three and three together. As rapidly as possible, she tapped out, "You numb-skull, don't you see? He's the one who convinced Revere to move in the first place! He's probably been trying to convince everyone that nothing will happen until the 20th, or that it's tonight, or something simple like that! Everyone will obviously know the regulars are shifting, but not the specific when. What sort of tripe has he been pushing?"

"Now that you mention it," the Doctor sent her, while telling Dr. Warren that sending up flares when the British started to move would be a bad idea, and why shouldn't they use lanterns instead, "He has been saying something like that."

"And you were too old to notice. You've given me plenty of lectures on fixed points, and I think I can recognize one by now. Lexington is one of the fixed points America rests on, isn't it."

The Doctor hesitated for a split second before tapping a short, "Yes."

"There, you see? Having me around isn't all bad. Sounds like your meeting is wrapping up. Meet you outside. Oh, and remind me to get a wrench. Nothing knocks a machine into shape like a wrench."

"What?"

"I'll explain later. Just keep an eye on our traveling friend there; I have a feeling this isn't going to be pretty."

* * *

><p>*Constructive critisisim welcome, praise happily accepted, flames not wanted*<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hanging back in the dark of the alleyway, Katie watched as the different men slowly left, one at a time, at varying intervals. She figured she had been standing there about forty minutes when Jak and the Doctor finally came out. Jak turned to the Doctor and gave a nod, as if saying good-bye.

"Sleep well Doctor Ithmus. I have a feeling we will all need rest."

"You won't be getting much though," the Doctor said, pulling out his psychic paper and showing it to Jak. Jak's eyes widened just a touch. "I've heard you've been having problems with a local girl. We need to talk," the Doctor finished, putting away the paper.

Jak nodded silently, his face paler then it had been. The Doctor motioned down the street in the same direction Katie was in. She stayed silent as they walked past, the Doctor somehow being threatening without actually doing anything. Why he would have reason to scare anyone intentionally, or walk them off in private, Katie had no idea. Still, whatever he was doing was working, and she quietly followed, concentrating on keeping her noise down. Things might get messy, and she was certain the Doctor wouldn't be happy when he found out what she had brought with her. Oh well. That was the price of hanging around with a man who hated weapons with a passion.

_Still, you can't exactly say the sonic is harmless…_she mused, thinking of all the things he had blown up, fused, or just plain destroyed with it. _Weaponless man with a weapon. Maybe I'll ask him about it one day._

Katie tore herself away from her inner thoughts as she strained to hear what the two men ahead of her were talking about. The Doctor was using his best "official" voice, and Jak was worried about something, but that was all she could tell. They disappeared around a corner, and she turned after them, coming nose to muzzle with Jak's gun. Sighing lightly, she raised her hands.

"Nice try, kid. I'll admit it took me a few blocks to know you were trailing me, but I'm trained for this sort of thing. It's a pity you aren't on our side." He cocked the revolver, and Katie couldn't help but chuckle at the irony; her favored fire-arm was the revolver as well.

"Hold it Jak. You said she wasn't from around here, and those of us up top are curious as to how a 21st century child was able to find technology still in the prototype stages in the 43rd."

Now Katie really was surprised. The Doctor wasn't in character at all. The condescending tone in his voice was something she didn't recognize in the least. And, now that she was standing closer to him, there was something about him that seemed off. She just wasn't sure what it was.

"Pardon Doctor," Jak said, "I just want this one finished. She hasn't done much yet, but I know she will in the future."

"He's right, you know," Katie said on impulse. "I'm a problem causer. Have been for a while now. Be much easier to just pop me off now. In fact, I could probably be the only person alive with "Trouble" as their middle name. Kinda like that. Kathryn Trouble Moore. Kathryn T. Moore."

"The question still remains," the Doctor said, though Katie was starting to think it wasn't him. His suit was just a little…something, and the way he was acting was far too…human.

The answer fell into place in Katie's mind, and she lowered her eyelids until they were half closed. "That question would be…?" she asked, sighing in a bored manner and crossing her arms. Jak glared at her, but she didn't react. Concentrating on keeping the rest of her body still, she moved her right hand furiously, trying to reach her inside coat pocket. She felt metal on her fingertips, then it moved out of reach.

"How are you able to time travel? Unless you aren't from the 21st century."

"I grew up in the 21st. California, actually. Wonderful little back country, lots of time to yourself, if you have a good system. Those of us who do find lots of time to learn different skills."

The man who looked like the Doctor gave her a cold stare. She knew she was about to do the right thing, odd as it was going to be. If she could just pin-point where it was…

_There._ she thought, focusing her sights on a slight bulge in the false Doctor's pocket. _He's gonna get so squished for this. NO ONE impersonates the Doctor. _Katie refused to let herself think about where the Doctor really was, or what might have happened to him. _But when I find out, first I'm hitting him, and then I'm killing them. Maybe I'll kill them first. Who knows?_

"Did someone go back and ask you to come here?"

"On the contrary, person," Katie said, spitting the word out. "I was brought here. My chauffer was seeking my forgiveness on something, which is exactly what you two will be doing. Where's the Doctor?"

Jak smiled wickedly. Katie stared coolly at him, still struggling to reach her pocket. Her fingernail just caught what was in it. She slowly drew it towards her fingertips.

"I killed him, kid. Shot him right between the eyes. Did you really think I wouldn't see that flashing green light? Or read your side of the conversation? Once I'm done with you, I'll make certain the timeline is completed and set up this brilliant diversion."

"Ten points for noticing a blinking light." Katie's voice was thick with sarcasm. "If you can tell me where I was, you can have an extra shot at a new car." Her outward appearance was very much forced; she would have liked nothing better at that moment than to slit Jak's throat and drain his blood. A familiar, usually hated red mist was beginning to gather at the edge of her vision. She let it come.

"Not in the mood for games. I don't care when you came from or how you got here. I'm still sending you off to join your friend."

The mist took over Katie's sight as she finished grasping her weapon. "You can find him for me." She smacked aside the gun with her left hand and lashed out with her right.

* * *

><p>The Doctor ran along the streets, hoping to find Kathryn. Jak had left before the Doctor did, and he had been hoping to find out where he was off to, when he had thought he had seen Kathryn. He had been walking in the complete opposite direction he was now running, following that someone. Then, the girl had finally broken down into tears, shown him her perception filter, and confessed that a man had threatened to kill her earlier if she hadn't distracted the Doctor. She didn't even know what the filter was, and was obviously a local. The Doctor had wasted precious time calming the girl down and sending her home.<p>

_I should have noticed something was wrong when she didn't say anything._ The Doctor berated himself, still searching. _I just saved Kathryn once; didn't think I'd have to do it again so soon. Not that I mind. She always gets so annoyed when someone comes to rescue her, instead of the other way around._

The sound of something smacking hard against a wall made the Doctor turn sharply. _Probably whoever distracted Kathryn. Hope he's not dead._

The Doctor turned one last corner. One man, whose appearance was flickering between a copy of himself and the man's real face, was slumped against a wall, blood coming from a cut in his head. Kathryn was standing over Jak, one foot pinning him down, a metal staff in her hands, with blades on either end. She was about to drive one end into Jak's skull.

"Kathryn!" the Doctor shouted. She paused, then lifted the staff again. "Kathryn, don't!"

She looked up at him. Her eyes were completely red. The Doctor groaned, knowing it would might take a while to pull her out of it. The last time her eyes had been so red was when a hospital had been going up in flames, and her hands were around the neck of the woman that had set it ablaze. He'd been able to stop Kathryn, but only just.

"Kathryn, look at me. You know it's me," he said, his voice calm.

She blinked hard, and shook her head, then looked at him, the mist rapidly receding. "Doctor?" Her eyes widened in recognition. "Doctor!" Dropping the staff, she sprang towards him, nearly knocking the wind out of him from the force of her hug. "You're alive!" she said, relief evident in her voice. Kathryn pulled back, glaring, and slugged him. He looked down at her in shock, rubbing his jaw.

"What was that for?"

"You're alive."

"Yes, we've established that. Why did you hit me?"

"I thought you were dead!"

"Well, obviously I'm not, so refrain from hitting me in the future."

"Not apologizing. You know, I'm starting to think you aught to be running tests on me. I'm getting really tired of going berserk whenever someone's threatening me. Or rather, someone other than me." Kathryn's voice trailed off as she started musing. The Doctor left her be; she usually got contemplative -and occasionally philosophical- after a case of 'red-eye'. He strode over to the man unconscious against the wall, breathing a sigh of relief when he found a pulse. After checking the man's head, the Doctor decided that he would have a massive headache, but he'd live.

Checking the man's pockets, the Doctor pulled out his perception filter. The one the girl had used and the one the man had used were identical. They were both different then the sort of filter the TARDIS had to convince strangers she wasn't really there. Rather, they convinced you that you were seeing something completely different from what you really saw. They were both in the early stages of development, but still advanced for the 43rd century.

"Jak," the Doctor said, his voice vaguely coaxing. "Where did you get these?" He turned to look at the man, who was still flat on his face. Jak groaned as he tried rolling over. From the corner of his eye, the Doctor saw Kathryn spin around to focus on Jak, her eyes watchful.

"Advanced research," Jak gasped out. "We've had our best people working for years. Decades, even. All for this mission. And now, you're destroying all that preparation, just to save a nation that failed to use its resources correctly."

"Oh, like you'd have done better," Kathryn spat out at him. Jak looked back at her as if he didn't feel her anger.

"We would have tried. You did nothing. Answer me this, Kathryn T. Moore. If you really are from the 21st century, if you really are an American, tell me why the richest, most powerful nation on earth, is falling apart. Why do you owe yourselves more than you could ever hope to pay back? Why are you in a war because you failed to finish the job the first time? Do the Trade Towers still stand? What about Bin Ladin? He stays missing for ten years. Was he so good at hiding? Or were you so obsessed with fixing things you forgot why you went over there? Or all the natural disasters you've been having, the hurricanes, the oil spills? How many are still suffering from that? Or maybe that hasn't even happened yet. Maybe you don't know what I'm saying just yet, so I'll go back further. The A-bomb is a good spot to start. You-"

"Saved your butts by doing it ourselves rather then forcing you to do it," Kathryn said, her voice low. "And we supplied most of the soldiers at D-Day. And the oil spill? That was from BP, also known as British Petroleum."

The Doctor rubbed his face in exasperation, but didn't try to stop either of them. Two people in love with their countries were arguing over who was best. Nothing would shut up them up now.

Kathryn was still talking, her green eyes snapping. "Where would Britain be if we hadn't finished things off in World War II? I know, the Atom bomb was a horrific event. I'm not proud of it. And yes, America is dying. I get it. I'm not stupid, I know we're going down the drain and pulling the rest of the world with us. I know we've fallen off the pedestal we built up under us. But we've done so much more to change the face of this planet for the better. Even right here, right now, we're doing it. Thirteen measly little colonies, deciding we have a right to be treated like people instead of an investment. So we fight back. And we win, don't we? A collection of barely-trained volunteers and last-minute help from the French, and we defeat the grand British Empire. We start a wave of revolution across the globe because people decide they're sick of royals. We breed minds and presidents and brave men stepping into wars for others. You really want to stop that? Do you realize how much you'll be changing in this world, in your world, if you stop this now?"

Jak was silent for a few moments. Then he gave a nasty smile. "Watch the roads, kid. Revere might end up with a bullet in his back."

Moving faster then his injured state should have let him, he pressed a button on his vortex manipulator and vanished.

The Doctor looked at Kathryn. Her face was flushed, and she was breathing hard. "Are you done?" he asked, irritation creeping into his voice.

She nodded. "Yeah. You know, it wasn't that bad of a speech, considering I just made it up." Her mildly dismissive manner about what had happened only served to annoy the Doctor further.

"I was going to try and ask him about what he was planning to do, or maybe, I don't know, dissuade him from trying to change history?"

"Please Doctor," Kathryn said, rolling her eyes. "Didn't you hear him? He's not backing down. He truly believes everything will be fixed in his present if it changes now. Thing is, so do I. Fixed the wrong way, but definitely fixed." She clicked her teeth together, thinking.

The Doctor decided it would be useless reprimanding her. Sometimes there was no getting through. Later, she might be in a better mind set. "When did you get a middle name?"

"Pardon?"

"Jak called you Kathryn T. Moore. When did you get the T.?"

Kathryn gave him a crooked smile. "About ten minutes ago. Stands for Trouble. Thought it was appropriate."

"Now that I can agree on."

She looked at him sideways, then slid her eyes away. "Thanks for saving me," she said as she went to retrieve the metal pole she had been using.

The Doctor's brow furrowed. "Saving you?"

Kathryn glanced up at him. "Yeah, saving me," she said, pressing a button on the staff. It collapsed in on itself, becoming a simple metal tube about 8 inches long. "I would have killed him. I don't need another dead man on my conscience." She tucked the tube into her coat pocket. "Now, what do you say we get this poor bloke home, then grab a bite to eat? More business awaits us. It's a long road to Lexington."

"How long have you been waiting to use that line?"

"Fifth grade. Wrote a report on General Thomas Gage. Teacher said it would be good for me to write my paper on a British general instead of an American one."

"Smart lady."

"It was a he."

"Smart man."

"It was a she that underwent surgery to become a he."

"Ah."

"Maybe you should quit while you're behind."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>*Constructive critisism welcome, praise happily accepted, flames not wanted*<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

"Are we always so stubborn?"

"Well, from what I've seen…"

Katie glared at the Doctor. "That was something we call a rhetorical question."

"You have to admit, Paul was pretty loyal about Jak. I'm surprised we managed to convince him otherwise."

"Yeah, well, we may be thick, but we aren't completely stupid. Facts still remain facts, and the fact was that a lot of the things Jak would have said to convince Revere to move were over-embellishments. Add to that the attack on the dress shop, and the fact Jak was posing as a British officer, you have a good mix for disproving him."

The Doctor gave her a curious look. "I never really understood the whole-"

"Sibling rivalry the UK and the USA seem to have?"

He glared at her, though it was mostly in jest. "You need to stop interrupting me. Bad habit."

Katie shrugged it off. "I think the UK and the USA will be picking on each other as long as tea comes in paper bags and is made badly, and coffee comes powdered and overly sweet."

"It comes down to a morning drink?"

Katie grinned crookedly. "Yep. The Boston Tea Party sort of defined that whole thing for the separate country's identities. I know, the protest was taxation without representation, but most of us stopped drinking tea to continue the protest. The Party was the thing that really set the revolutionary ball rolling. Then we all turned into insurrectionist rebels by fighting Mother England, and we appealed to practically everyone else on the globe for funds, which we got, and we actually succeeded in what we were doing, and then we climbed straight up the global ladder to the top. Frankly, I'm surprised we made peace with Britain so soon after the war."

The Doctor stuck his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky, blinking. "I can't tell if refreshing or disconcerting to have you admit that."

"Meh. We all know it. It's just that no one says it."

"Why do you constantly say you aren't-"

"Human but insist I'm American? Species can change, but once an American, always an American."

" Now that…that is just-"

"Creepy how I finish your sentences correctly? Tell me about it."

"Well, I was going to say-"

"Disconcerting?"

"Stop it."

Katie smiled mischievously. "Does it freak you out?"

"Yes."

"Then I won't stop."

The Doctor smiled at her, then looked up. "Ah, we've arrived," he said, recognizing the North Church. It was here that two lanterns would be hung, signaling the direction the Regulars would come from.

"I still don't see why we couldn't have taken TARDIS straight here."

"Oh, come on, where's the fun in that?" the Doctor said, making one of his many faces and knocking on the church door. "You don't get to see things when all you do is fly about. That's why I-"

"Fly about, because then you get to see the universe."

The Doctor gave a Katie one of his looks that always made her feel like a bug on a card. "Maybe we should have your psychic abilities checked. It's started to go beyond logical guesses."

The church door creaked open, and a young man, probably no more than 25 years old, opened the door. He was thin, but wiry, and Katie figured he was strong, considering the fact he was barely taller than her own 5' 2".

"May I help you?" he asked politely, though his voice sounded a bit strained.

"Are you Robert Newman, by any chance?" the Doctor asked.

"I am."

The Doctor smiled charmingly. "Good. You're just the man we're looking for then. Is there someplace we can talk privately?"

"Of course." Newman opened the main door and they went in. Katie and the Doctor followed Newman into a small side office. It looked more like a storeroom, but there was a desk in one corner.

"I have a message from a friend of yours. Silversmith by the name of Paul," the Doctor said.

Newman smiled slightly. "Ah. I was wondering when it would arrive. How many?"

"One lantern if they come across land, two if they use the sea," the Doctor said.

"Tell him I have already chosen two young men to assist me. They are entirely loyal to the colonies, and are vestrymen in this church. The Regulars are expected to move soon then?"

"Yes. Within the next day or two," Katie said. Newman hardly looked at her. _Chauvinist._ Katie thought. _Just you wait, buddy boy. There are women who help so much in this war it'll make your head spin._

"You're certain you're up to this?" Katie asked. "The British soldiers boarding here won't be up and about, or if they are, you can find a way around them?"

Newman's face gained a slightly pinched look as the Doctor closed his eyes in exasperation. Katie ignored him; she knew her blatant disregard for diplomacy annoyed him, but she usually didn't care.

"I house them because I must. Once we are a free nation, I will not have to do so."

"Wasn't talking about that. Just didn't want you to cause your mum any problems, seeing as you still live with her."

"Yes, well," the Doctor cut in, "I think the two of us had better let Paul know you're ready on this end." He tugged Katie's arm and she followed him outside.

"Do you try to start arguments?"

"I prefer to call them 'debates.' And yes, most of the time I do. So, now what?"

"Well, this church is one of the three major points - in fact, the best one - to stop any sort of message reaching Lexington in time for Adams and Hancock to clear out before the Regulars arrive and arrest them. Stop the two lanterns, or put up one, and the whole thing could get scrapped. The other two are Revere and Dawes. Now, I get the feeling Dawes will be fine. History barely looks at him. But Revere is the prominent figure. He plays important roles through the rest of the war, not just tonight."

"Meaning we should stay with him, keep him safe," Katie said.

"No. I'll stay with Revere."

Katie crossed her arms. "And what do you expect me to do, fly-boy? If you tell me to go back to TARDIS and wait this out-"

"No, of course not. I need you to stay here."

Katie looked at the Doctor, a bit bug eyed. "You can't be serious."

"Oh I'm very serious."

"What am I supposed to do here?"

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair. "Oooh, sometimes your American side isn't so helpful when I need you to keep up."

"Oi!"

"Kathryn, I want you to make sure those lanterns get lit."

"Okay, but it's one in the afternoon. You really want me to sit here until ten."

The Doctor grinned, enjoying Katie's disbelief. "Yep."

She glowered at him. "You just want me to be certain that I don't pulverize Jak if he shows up."

"Yep. And I thought you'd like to be here for such a historic moment."

Katie laughed lightly. "Yeah. Be the first to say, 'one if by land, two if by sea.' You'd better be back in time to take me to see the Shot."

* * *

><p>Katie stared at the ceiling, idly hitting a paddle-ball in one hand while using her other hand to hold a lesson book on how to speak Kald -a language that was difficult for her because the residents of Kal had two tongues. She loved languages, and it was slightly irritating to have the Doctor know more of them than she did.<p>

She had been sitting in the belfry tower rafters of the North Church for the entire afternoon, and most of the evening, with only the bats for company (they seemed to enjoy the sound of her trying to speak Kald). It was nearing 9:30 PM, and she knew the message for the lanterns to be lit should arrive fairly soon, but until then she was so very, very bored.

Footsteps on the stairs warned her of someone's approach. Katie slid her book back into her messenger style pouch and watched silently as Robert Newman and another man, who, if she remembered correctly, was named John Pulling, came up the stairs. The other man would be down below, standing watch Her eyelids drooped to a half closed state when she saw only one lantern with Newman and Pulling.

_That little sneak! _she thought._ I have to admit, it's smart. Don't stop the signal, just change it. Well, I'm not going to stand for it._

Dropping down behind the two men from the rafters, she used the ball attached to the paddle to bop Pulling in the back of the head. He turned.

"Who are you? What are you doing up here?" he hissed. Katie cocked her head, his voice sounding a bit familiar. Newman also turned, a looked of peeved dismay crossing his face.

"I thought you left already."

Katie checked herself, then looked back up. "Nope, still here. You're missing a light," she stated, starting to play with the paddleball again.

Pulling seemed to go on edge. "The message said they were coming across the Boston Neck. That makes it one lantern."

Katie gave a short laugh. "Yeah, like that'll work. They'd have been seen already. Makes more sense to cross the Charles by boat. It's a quicker shot to Lexington, and gives them a bit more cover. Who received the message?"

Newman lifted an eyebrow, seeming to be smug. "You don't ask who brought the message, but who received it? Honestly girl,-"

"Honestly, this is why I'm sick of earth: the men. The Doctor is so taking me to another planet when we're finished here. Look, just put up an extra lantern and tell me who received the stupid message."

"I did," Pulling said. He rolled his shoulder, and Katie remembered where she had heard his voice before.

"I'm not going to let you finish this, Scraw. What kind of a name is that, anyway?"

"One I chose. Light the lantern Newman. I'll remove her. She's probably mad anyway."

_I love this bit._ Katie thought smugly. Turning her hand out, she whacked Pulling/Scraw in the left eye with the ball on the string. As he automatically reached up to check it, Katie stepped to his right, reached into his pocket, and continued to walk past him as she pulled out one of the perception filters the Doctor had found earlier. "Not these things again," she groaned. Pushing a button, she turned it off. She looked at Newman, who was now looking between her and Scraw.

"He…he changed into someone else. And you turned into him. Then you turned into you."

"Yeah, it's complicated." Katie cleared her throat. "Just…go get another lantern."

Newman was back down the stairs almost before he could finish nodding. Katie turned to Scraw.

"Right," she said. "This is the part where you, leave. Go back to your own time and place."

"I can't you stupid girl. This is the last thing this human does. Don't you get it? This is the important moment in this humans life; when they change history."

"Sorry, could you babble a bit more? Things might make more sense that way."

Scraw grinned. "They told me you wouldn't understand. That's alright. I can take you back anyway."

Katie scoffed. "Dude, I'm giving you a warning. You can either use your vortex manipulator thing to pop back to the 43rd century, or you can spend the next 24 hours bound, gagged, and unconscious and I'll take you back myself. Now what's it gonna be?"

"Doesn't matter. Once I go back, my job's done. I'll get recalled, and the real Scraw can take the heat."

Katie tilted her head back, exasperated. "Aah, are you serious?" She looked back at Scraw. "You're a Jahra? Are you nut jobs _ever_ gonna stop following me? I told you idiots when you showed up at Waterloo acting like Napoleon, I'm not going back. So just buzz off!"

"We don't plan who meets you," Scraw said, starting to circle her. Katie turned, making sure she kept facing him. Scraw kept talking. "We're everywhere, every when, and we're all on the lookout for you."

"But why? What's so big that you need me?" Katie asked, her voice rising a bit.

"Got the lantern!" Newman said, dashing up the stairs. "You were right; a second messenger came and - ugh!"

The lantern shattered as Newman tripped on the last step, knocking himself out. Katie groaned again and looked at the ceiling, complaining to no one. "Really? Was that absolutely necessary? Do I always have to do things the hard way?" She looked back at Scraw. "Okay, we can have this convo later. Right now, I need you to shut up so that I can set things straight."

"No," Scraw said firmly, puling out a firearm. "If I take you back, I'll be myself. They'll cut me lose, give me my own life. I won't have to be a clone anymore. I can make my own decisions, instead of living the lives of others."

"So you do have independent thought," Katie mused. "Why don't you just walk away?"

"Because," Scraw spat out, "unlike you, the rest of us have our retrieval circuits planted inside our brains. If we try to do anything against our programming, we're brought back and terminated."

Katie glanced at her watch. "I haven't got a retrieval circuit, I have no plans to be 'terminated,' and I'm sick of arguing. You can tell me all about it… after I send that signal."

Rapidly leaning sideways, Katie grabbed the bell rope and pulled. The bells rang out, scaring the bats, who came shrieking out of belfry. Scraw, terrified and confused, dropped his gun and covered his head. Katie kicked the gun down the steps, where neither of them could reach it, but that was fine with her. Grabbing the back of Scraw's head, she tried to smash it against the floor in an attempt to knock him out. Instead, he reached around her neck with his left arm and grabbed her right wrist in a very tight grip.

Katie was never really certain about what happened then. She only knew that she had somehow twisted her body under Scraw's and flipped him over herself…right out of the belfry. Helplessly, she watched him land on the ground, dead.

She wasn't even breathing hard.

Without any idea of how much time she might have, she grabbed the candle from the smashed lantern, whipped out a lighter, and lit the first lantern and the candle.

"Well Doctor, I did as you asked. Signal's out." She allowed herself a half-smile. "One if by land, two if by sea."

After waiting 30 more seconds, she snuffed the lights and headed down the stairs, being sure to pocket Scraw's gun. It was far too advanced for these people.

It might even be too much for her.

* * *

><p>*Constructive critisisim welcome, praise happily accepted, flames not wanted*<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

"You're absolutely certain."

"Yes," the man snapped back at Katie. "The silversmith left just after 9:30, when the church bell rung. Another bloke was with him, never did catch his name, but he wore the oddest clothes. Now get out of here! It's late, and the missus and I want to sleep."

Katie stared at the door as it slammed shut. She turned on her heal and stalked off, grumbling to herself.

"Well that clinches it. I am taking back what I said about forgiving him. Going on the midnight ride without me? Being in Lexington for the big moment while I'm stuck in Boston? He still has to make up for my percolator, far as I'm concerned. Ooo! That…..that…..Doctor!"

Breathing deeply, Katie calmed herself down. "It's alright, it's okay. At least he hasn't left you out on the street. If he rode, he'll have left TARDIS behind." Katie brightened. "TARDIS!"

Running as fast as she could, Katie made it back to TARDIS in record time. It had remained unlocked after the meeting earlier, so Katie was able to get inside. She hurried over to the TARDIS's console and started scanning it until she found what she wanted.

"Okay, I think I know the basics. This tells me my date, this gives me a planet, this one lets me know my coordinates on that planet, and these are my basic control settings…I think. My planet is Sol Three… that's a certainty. Lexington is 42 degrees North, 26 minutes, 32 seconds and 71 degrees West, 13 minutes, 36 seconds…I hope. The time I want is 3 o'clock AM on April 19th 1775...that should get me there before sunrise. And this lever makes the whole thing work."

Katie glanced up at the tall, green blue tube in the middle of the console. "Alright lady love. I hope you don't mind helping me out, because he hasn't actually let me touch anything yet. This is educated guesswork. Mostly. I think." Katie inhaled deeply, clenched her eyes shut, and pulled the lever.

It was the bumpiest ride Katie had ever had in TARDIS. She dashed about madly, pumping pumps, whacking spots, and doing everything the Doctor did most often. She was certain TARDIS was screaming at her, and was positive the Doctor would hang her on a wall for what she was doing, but he promised he'd take her to see the Shot, and he probably wouldn't be back in time for it. He'd even promised to teach her to fly TARDIS one day. So, she was just taking the first steps. _Right, like that'll hold._ she thought.

_Vwwwrrr. Vwwwrrr. Vwirp, Vwirp, Vwirp. Vwwrr. Vwwrr. Vwrrop._

Katie grimaced at the sound that TARDIS was making. Before she could think of anything specific to do, she landed with a loud _WHUNK. _Katie shot up and rolled. When she stopped moving, she noticed that TARDIS was at a distinct right tilt. However, that was only a side thing to the branches and leaves that were in TARDIS.

"A bush? I landed around a bush? No, wait, those are maple leaves. I landed in a tree?"

Half crawling, half climbing over to the front door, she pushed open the right side and looked down. She was definitely in a tree. However, she was also looking at Lexington Green, and it was certainly still dark. Katie started to smile, pleased she hadn't killed herself or blown a hole in space time.

"Oi! You mind telling me exactly how my TARDIS got in a tree?"

* * *

><p>The Doctor had been riding hard all night. After a tense, technically illegal crossing of the Charles, Revere and the Doctor had barely escaped capture in Charlestown, they had ridden to Lexington, where they had warned Adams and Hancock of their imminent capture if they didn't get a move on. The Doctor and Revere met up with William Dawes and Samuel Prescott in Lexington as well. After another five miles, the four men had almost crashed right into a roadblock of British troops. The Doctor and Prescott had managed to escape, but Dawes and Revere weren't so lucky.<p>

The Doctor wasn't too worried about them. Dawes would escape, but get thrown from his horse and have to walk back to Lexington. Revere would be captured and questioned, but the sounds of church bells and firing shots attesting to the message already getting out would gain Revere his freedom, the regulars letting him go out of fear for themselves. However, he would get out too late to continue the message to Concord. Fortunately, that's where Prescott came in. The Doctor sent him onwards, knowing he would be alright. He was more worried about Revere, and the unknown location of Jak.

Figuring that they would probably end up converging at the Battle of Lexington Common, the Doctor headed in that direction. Because of his tired horse, and his lack of knowledge about the area, he knew he wouldn't be able to return to Boston until the next morning. Kathryn would be upset, but he would try and watch for whoever fired that first shot she was so pumped up about. That would probably cover any offense. It wasn't healthy to have a traveling companion who was mad at you.

It was three in the morning when the Doctor finally got to Lexington. The 700 Regulars would show soon, and only 80 American men would come out to fight them.

"Brave fools, that's what started the most powerful country on earth. Brave fools." The Doctor grinned. "And isn't it brilliant?"

A sick, wheezing sounds startled him from his thoughts. It was oddly familiar…

The Doctor realized what it was. He had to go way back in his memory to figure out where he had heard it, but it was there. It was identical to the sounds from the first time he flew the TARDIS by himself, when he hadn't really known what he was doing. The signature wind started up as the TARDIS materialized around the top of a nearby maple with a loud _WHUNK_.

"What?"

He got off his exhausted horse and walked around the maple, staring at the TARDIS. It was covering half the tree, and was leaning so much he feared the tree would break.

"What?"

One side of the TARDIS's door flopped open and Kathryn's head poked out. Just as she started to smile, he called to her.

"Oi! You mind telling me exactly how my TARDIS got in a tree?"

Kathryn looked at him and swallowed, her pleased look vanishing. "Well, I… The thing is…. Ah, I um…. I flew her."

"What?" Rather than feeling angry, the Doctor was more curious than anything.

"I flew her. Not very well, but I managed it." She glanced down at the tree, then back into the TARDIS. "Sort of managed it. Kinda. Not so good at the parking bit yet. What's the date?"

"April 19th, 1775."

Kathryn pumped an arm in the air. "Yes! Oh, you don't know how relieved I am to hear that. I was worried I'd come too early, or worse, showed up late."

"The only thing you got wrong, Kathryn Trouble Moore," the Doctor sternly said, finally remembering to be upset, "is that you have now truly fulfilled your new middle name. I want you down here and explaining exactly how you just flew a TARDIS."

Kathryn shrank back into the TARDIS. "I'm thinking it'd be healthier for me to stay up here."

"Kathryn…"

"Look, if you want to know, I think you'd better park her somewhere else first. I've managed to materialize around this tree, so it's now partway inside TARDIS." She vanished the rest of the way inside, calling to the Doctor. "Come on! Don't want her getting shot up during the skirmish."

Rubbing his face, the Doctor let the horse's reigns drop from his hand. It would find its own way home, and the Doctor had his own problems to worry about.

* * *

><p>"You can't possibly be serious."<p>

"I most certainly am. I figured it out by watching you. That and I found this really, really thick book with the title 'TARDIS Manual.'"

The Doctor gave her a look. If the TARDIS had let her find the manual, she must not have really minded if Kathryn flew her. "How did you find that?"

"It was on the shelf in my room. TARDIS keeps it supplied with new stuff for me. It had all these pages torn out though. Weird."

So the TARDIS had handed it to her. Interesting. "No, it's not. I tore them out. I'm glad you found it though, because I'm getting rid of it."

"Why?"

"I never agreed with it."

Kathryn crossed her arms. "It gives instructions on how to fly her. How can you not agree with it."

"Because I don't. What possessed you to fly her over here anyway?"

Kathryn bit her bottom lip, slightly nervous. "I knew you wouldn't be back in time to take me to see the Shot."

"You chanced blowing a hole in the universe to see a war start?"

"Of course not! I knew what I was doing. To some extent. Okay, not really, but you promised to teach me. And you went on the midnight ride with out me. I was entitled to compensation."

"Not like that!"

"Chill! Nothing went wrong while I was flying her, and everything fell in place for tonight. I got the signal out, didn't I? And since you're here the message obviously got all the way to Lexington and then to Concord. We've set things straight! Now all we have to do is grab a hot drink and a plate of chocolate almond biscotti, put our feet up, and wait to see who fired the first shot. Then our task is done and we can find a planet."

The Doctor closed his eyes in exasperation. Kathryn drove him absolutely mad at times. Right now, it was her human stupidity coming through, rather than the risk she had taken flying the TARDIS.

"You really think we've finished."

Kathryn regarded him for a moment. "Your tone tells me we haven't. What did I miss?"

"Kathryn, if the message got through, and the Regulars are on their way, and Buckman Tavern is probably already filling with men who will be prepared to take a stand, it seems as though Jak didn't reach his goal."

"Which is a good thing."

"No, it's not. It means he's planning something else."

"Like what?"

"Come on! You can't be that thick!"

Kathryn's green eyes flickered with annoyance and her face turned a light purple-pink. "Watch it, fly-boy! If you're so bloody bright, you explain it!"

"Don't swear."

"Fine. What did I miss, O Grand and Glorious Time Lord?"

The Doctor smiled lightly. Whenever she started using names like that, it either meant she was beyond annoyance, or teasing. Sometimes both.

"You said it earlier. This first shot is what draws-

"the line America holds for centuries to come and it's a fixed point!" Kathryn gasped, finally realizing what the Doctor was aiming at. "So all Jak has to do is find the person who lost their nerve first, stop them somehow, and bada-bing, bada-boom, America stops before it starts!" She returned his smile. "You're good."

The Doctor grinned. "Yeah, I know."

Her half smirk showed. "Not that good. How close did you park us?"

"Oh, only about a quarter mile from Lexington Green."

"I'll race you."

"No."

"Fine. I'll help along the 900 year old man. Or should I just find you a walker instead?"

"Kathryn…"

"Maybe a wheelchair."

The Doctor's memories of his last few days with Martha flashed through his mind. His time with the Master when his age had been forced to show. The thoughts were strong enough that some of the emotions leaked through into his eyes and voice.

"Don't Kathryn. Just…don't."

Kathryn's face sobered. She looked at him, her green eyes somehow peeling back layers until she saw what was wrong. It un-nerved and comforted the Doctor at the same time.

"All right then. We can walk. Better that way any how. You get to see more that way, instead of it all flashing past." She sauntered over to the door and opened it. She turned back to him and grinned. "Come on, Ageless One. You can lecture me about flying her on the way there."

The Doctor smiled and joined her. She never asked questions. On the rare occasion something about his past came up, even if it endangered lives and he felt that he owed her an explanation, she always stopped him, saying he should only talk if he needed to.

A mate. That's all he needed, and that's all she was; a mate.

"Squirrel!"

The Doctor laughed. A very odd mate.

* * *

><p>*Constructive critisisim welcome, praise happily accepted, flames not wanted*<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

"Paragliding off of the tallest peak on the planet of Rakno, a mountain top three times as high as Everest, in order to escape from some really angry yetis; no problem. Repelling down a 1,000 foot pit to hoist up TARDIS because she fell down it and the Doctor was too banged up to go himself; marvelous trip. Strapping a parachute to my back and jumping out of a helicopter-looking thing because he fell out with the planet-eater chick that looked like a platypus; had a blast. Sitting on buildings and now hiding in a tree while he hangs out with people from American history; _so _not cool!"

Once again, Katie was fuming. She seemed to do that a lot now. Before she met the Doctor, quiet annoyance, strained silence, or pained looks were the greatest emotion she had ever expressed. Now she was verbal about the things that peeved her, creatively so.

Maybe it was because she wasn't surrounded by people who either ignored her or seemed to board their only two brain cells on a lower plane of I.Q. than she had. It could have been because she knew the Doctor wouldn't retaliate with fists as others would have, and his replies in their verbal banter contained words larger than monosyllables. It might even have been because she actually trusted the Doctor. Whatever the reason, Katie couldn't seem to keep quiet about her irritations anymore.

"I understand the whole, " 'Consider this a punishment for almost blowing a whole in spacetime by flying TARDIS without supervision"' thing, but honestly, it's _my_ country, so _I_ should be the one allowed to meet the people!"

Blowing air out in a huff, Katie raised her binoculars and scanned the surrounding area, looking for Jak. She wasn't watching only for him, though; she kept her eyes on Lexington Common, waiting with concealed excitement for the Regulars to come down the path. She lowered her binoculars and checked her watch. 4:10 A.M. The militia men would start emerging from Buckman Tavern soon, Captain John Parker leading them. 80 men, led by a veteran with tuberculosis, waiting for 700 trained soldiers. Of course, they had no idea how many were coming. Not just yet.

_After the long wait, they aren't even certain the enemy will show. But they will. A messenger will show up in five minutes to confirm that. _Katie glanced at her watch again. 4:11. _Strike that. Four minutes._

The minutes crawled by. Katie watched a crowd gather. After Revere's message had woken everyone in the county, people had turned out, all of them waiting to see what would happen.

As the minute hand on Katie's watch landed on the 15 minute mark, a horseman who Katie knew had to be Thaddeus Bowman, rode straight for the inn. He disappeared inside the door. Katie nodded, as though tipping a hat to him.

"In ya go, Bowman me lad. You just tell the good Captain the lobster backs are truly on the march."

Light splashed onto the cobblestone as the door to Buckman's Tavern opened. Ignoring her search for a few moments, Katie twisted her neck awkwardly in order to watch the militia file out. The Doctor and his pinstripes stood out like a lump of gold in a basket of diamonds. The Doctor had gone in only a few minutes before with the intention of looking for Jak. Judging by the lack of 43rd century prisoner with him, Katie decided Jak hadn't been in the tavern. She groaned and turned away.

_It is a serious pain fixing history. I hope we don't have to do it again for a very, very, long time. Like, fifty years or something._ Katie lifted her binoculars again, searching the gathering crowd for Jak. After a wake-up call like that for the entire county, no one was going to miss this, and Jak could easily hide in the group. _When I find him, he is so going to regret messing up America's history. Or rather, trying to. I'm sending him back to his own time with a shiner, a broken beak, and maybe a fractured skull. Depends on how much he struggles._

She turned her attention to the militia again. It was kinda cool - no, it was seriously amazing to see them. 80 men, of varying ages, all with family, none of them with formal training as a soldier, standing ready to face an unknown amount of fully trained, fully equipped British Regulars, each one part of the greatest army on the planet. Katie turned away from them again, smiling slightly.

"Yeah. Americans are stupid. It's official." Taking another look at her watch, she noted the time.

"4:20. 40 more minutes." She watched as Captain Parker assembled his men in parade ground fashion on Lexington Green, each man in full view, and not hindering the approach to Concord. Inspections had been made before, with no damage done, and as far as Captain Parker knew, the same thing would happen again. The assembled militia were there to show political and military determination. Because of Captain Parker's tuberculosis, she couldn't hear his words, but knew what he was about to say to the men.

"Stand your ground; don't fire unless fired upon, but if they mean to have a war, let it begin here."

Well, that's what the monument stone would have engraved on it. Really, all Captain Parker told his men was to not fire unless fired upon. But it sounded so much better the other way.

Katie checked the time. 4:25. She groaned quietly. "I don't know which is worse; waiting and not knowing when the enemy will show up, or waiting and knowing exactly when they'll show. Painful either way."

It was painful. The tree branches were not the world's thickest, meaning that they were horribly uncomfortable to sit on, and the bugs all seemed to be converging on her. It was a little weird, watching them become dry husks whenever they came in contact with her skin and she pulled what little energy they had out of them. Oh well. Couldn't be helped.

Time crept past like a one legged turtle with arthritis. Slowly, ever so slowly, the seconds ticked by, until it was only five minutes before the British would come over the hill.

Katie scanned the 70 or so people gathered to watch. She furrowed her brow and peered down at a part of the crowd. "Yah, it's him." Pulling a small, flat, round thing that looked like a compact with a one-inch diameter, she flipped it open and spoke into it.

"Target is a hundred yards behind you and to your right. Be joining you in a moment." Katie saw the Doctor's back straighten for a moment before he stepped away from the crowd, his head bent. He pulled something small from his coat pocket and another something from his ear. He looked at them both in disgust, put back the ear piece and opened the other thing, tucking it into his breast pocket.

Katie nearly fell out of the tree with suppressed laughter when the Doctor's irritated, surprised voice came out of her own earpiece.

"How did I get a Forgin communication device in my pocket? And a CeaXhell in my ear?"

Katie couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice. "I put them in when you helped me get in the tree. Not bad for a fifteen year old."

"When you get down-"

"Yes, yes, you'll thank me properly. Right now, just get Jak away from the crowd. There'll be enough of a scene without us adding drama."

"Stop going through my things!" the Doctor said, his voice almost a growl. Katie smiled again, enjoying his irritation.

"Why? It's perfectly good stuff, very useful. You really should take advantage of it more often, because I certainly am. We can have this discussion later. Right now, we have to make sure someone fires the Shot. We've only got five…no, four minutes, twenty seconds."

Closing her compact, she slipped out of the tree on the side facing away from the Green. It wouldn't do for someone to see her.

Going the round-a-about route, she made for the crowd, noting the Doctor weaving his way among them as well. She had no idea what he would do to get Jak away from the gathered folks, but it would probably work in the end. His plans usually did.

Whatever the Doctor might have been planning, he didn't need it. Jak spotted him and quickly backed out. Katie changed her course to intercept them.

Everyone froze, just for a moment, as 700 British Troops came down the path. Marine Lieutenant Jesse Adair, who was leading the advance guard, did not turn left towards Concord, as everyone save Katie, the Doctor, and Jak were expecting. Instead, he sent his men to the right, straight down the middle of the Green, in a confused attempt to surround and disarm the militia. What made this attempt only an attempt (for, strictly speaking it would have been a good move otherwise) was that for whatever reason, the Regulars rushed for the militia, cheering loudly, then they stopped and formed a battle line.

Katie finally stopped staring and made a beeline for Jak. He saw her and also started moving, though he kept close to the Green, a gun in his hand. History had no certain thoughts on who fired the Shot, but Katie didn't think Jak would let that stop him. How he intended to stop it, she didn't know. She only knew she had to stop him first.

Jak disappeared behind a nearby wall, the Doctor and Katie close behind him. Katie reached into her messenger pouch automatically and pulled out the gun Scraw had had earlier. Fortunately, the Doctor didn't see her do it.

They both turned around the wall at the same time. Jak was rolling a stone over next to it in order to have a clear shot at…whoever. He turned to point his gun at them as Katie brought hers up. She could feel the Doctor's disapproval.

On the other side of the wall, Major Pitcairn, the man who was truly leading the Regulars, yelled at the militia, telling them to lay down their arms and disperse. Jak smirked.

"Man took the words right out of my mouth. But in my case, I only want you to disperse into atoms."

"You've already lost, Jak," the Doctor said. "If you fire, your shot will be heard, and the Revolution begins. If you leave it, then whoever's supposed to fire the Shot will fire it. Whatever you do, that's the end of if."

"What makes you think I want to stop it?"

Katie scoffed. "How about everything you've done so far?"

"You obviously don't know how to adapt. I know that this won't stop. But if I get rid of the two of you, all protection that American history might have had disappears. We can intercede at another point."

Katie groaned. "Doctor, why is everyone out to get us? Just once, I'd like someone to say, 'Here, have a bundle of flowers for your hard work,' instead of the bad guy telling us we're going to die."

"Don't count on it. Rarely happens."

"Bummer. Ah well. Look Jak. All you've gotta do is drop the pistol. We'll let you leave unharmed if you do, promise."

Jak shook his head. "No. If I fail at this, my life is over, in every sense of the word. I'm not backing down." His smirk became a leering grin. "Although, it would truly be a beautiful sort of irony if the American protecting the birth of her country was shot at the only moment it will ever have." Cocking his gun, he leveled it at her chest.

"You don't want to do this," the Doctor said, his voice harder than usual. Katie risked a quick glance at him, not sure who he was speaking to. Somehow, he was much closer to Jak then he had been before. _When did he move?_ she wondered briefly. She turned her attention back to Jak.

"Yes, I do."

The loud crack of a gun broke the still air. Katie gasped and flinched. So did Jak. More gunfire rang out on the other side of the wall. The Doctor took two bounding steps towards Jak and grabbed his gun. Jak started checking himself, as did Katie. There was no wound on either of them. Katie looked at the Doctor quizzically.

"Then who…?"

"That's what I'd like to know," he answered, his voice quiet. Jak was still puzzled enough that he hadn't moved. Katie's face flushed, and her features twisted into complete, furious, disbelief.

"Do you mean to say that I now have a clogged percolator, nearly got blown up with a dress shop, am short one psychic ring, probably convinced _the_ Paul Revere that I'm insane, clambered onto two roofs and hid in a tree, nearly drowned, was almost shot on three -count 'em- _three_ separate occasions, didn't get to go on the Midnight Ride, and risked blowing a hole in spacetime -which probably caused TARDIS no end of anguish- just to _miss_ one of the most important events in the whole of American history!"

She flexed her free hand, doing her best not to lose her temper completly. "That…that's just…that's just _wrong_." She glared at Jak and pointed a finger at him. "I blame you for this. However, I'm still going to extend the same invite to you that I did to your friend. You can either go home by yourself, or we will take you there. What's it gonna be?"

Jak looked at her, some sort of emotion on his face. "Did you already take Scraw back? Or did he run of his own accord?"

The Doctor groaned. "Kathryn, please don't tell me that you flew the TARDIS to the 43rd century."

"I didn't. How could I? I had bats in the belfry as it was. As he isn't here, the only obvious option left is that he ran. Now, Jak, what's your choice?"

"I already failed in my assignment. You may as well take me prisoner."

"We don't take prisoners," Katie and the Doctor said simultaneously.

"Then kill me here. Your country men are already running off to Concord. Britain will lose its hold on this place. With you two living, I could not even stop the true threat to my mission."

"We won't kill you. Doctor, please take a peak over the wall and see if it's safe to take this man home."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Forty-third Century<em>**

**_Somewhere in Britain_**

Underground, Jak's superiors were waiting for the news reports to change. The few who had traveled in time would know when the change would occur, when America stayed as part of Britain. All they had to do was sit back. Jak was the best. He would not fail them.

A whooshing, humming sound vibrated around the room as a wind started in a corner. A large, blue police box, such as they had had millennia ago appeared in the room. All the room's occupants stared as the door opened with a creak. Light shone from it as two silhouettes stepped into view, one behind the other. A very American voice spoke.

"You're gagged because you tried to kill me on three separate occasions, tied because you tried to destroy TARDIS's console on the way here, and you're missing your vortex manipulator and your uniform because after you made me miss the Shot, I deserve compensation."

The silhouette in front was forcefully shoved out of the blue box. It was Jak, missing most of his disguise and his vortex manipulator, hands tied behind him. A cloth had been stuffed in his mouth. The female silhouette thumbed her nose at him.

"The forceful evection is for trying to kill America before it was even born."

Shutting the door firmly, the box disappeared with the same whooshing sound.

After un-gagging Jak, a note was found written on the cloth.

**43rd century Experts: 0**

**21st century American and Every century Alien: 2**

* * *

><p><strong><em>TARDIS<em>**

**_Somewhere in space_**

The Doctor flung open TARDIS's doors. A nearby star burned beautifully, brilliantly, though it was far too close for comfort. Katie stood nearby, her eyes wide. The Doctor turned towards her, a determined look on his face. She stepped back.

"Doctor, think about what you're doing for a minute. You can't really want to do this."

"I do, Kathryn."

Taking a few quick steps, he stood right in front of her, grabbed a heavy tome from her arms, spun around, and flung it out into the star. It was incinerated in a matter of moments. Katie futilely ran towards the door, staring at the spot.

"I wasn't finished reading that. Why would you do something like that?"

"The book is wrong."

"Doctor, it was the instruction manual for TARDIS a moment ago! I've noticed that you cut corners upon occasion, but in general it must be right. You have to follow it to some extent."

"Nah, never. I only read it once. Well, I skimmed it. Sorta. I read the chapter titles."

Katie blinked, shocked. "Why? It was the instruction manual!"

The Doctor shrugged, closing the doors. "I didn't agree with it. The only reason it's been around this long is because I couldn't find it."

"There was a chapter in that book about finding things in a TARDIS, you know."

"More fun not knowing. You can constantly be surprised."

"I'm flying around the universe with a man who does everything by the book except the book. Fantastic," Katie said in a dry tone. She walked around the console room, staring at the console. She stopped suddenly and pulled her CeaXhell out of her ear.

"Nearly forgot! This thing needs a charge."

"I'm not charging it, Kathryn. You really need to stop going through my things."

"Doctor, you have some seriously useful junk lying about. Just because _you_ only ever touch a sonic doesn't mean I can't have a few tools."

"Then ask!"

"And bother you about every little thing I think I might need? I don't have a multi-purpose, does everything screwdriver like you do. Most of your stuff is left to collect dust anyhow! You should be glad someone's using it again."

The Doctor regarded Katie for a few moments. "You're completely unrepentant about this."

"Two hundred percent. I'm not going to stop, and I only borrow things within reason." Katie added a wheedling tone to her voice. "Of course, if you got me my own sonic…"

"No. Absolutely not."

"Aw, come on Doctor!"

"NO. You are no where near the age anyone should be before they even begin to learn how to use one of these."

"When will I be old enough?"

"Maybe when you turn 200."

"Yes!" Katie pumped a fist in the air. "Sweet! Now I really have something to look forward to!"

"I said maybe!"

"Might as well be a yes." Katie twirled around and skipped off down the hall. "I'm holding you to it, Doctor!"

The Doctor stared after her. Why had he said he'd give her a sonic? He had never given anyone a sonic before, even if it was promised for 185 years into the future. Let them use it maybe, but actually handed one off? They would have to be someone really special to get that.

He smiled as he walked slowly around the console, occasionally pushing buttons. Kathryn was someone special. Maybe one day she'd even earn a screwdriver. After all, she was born in a country that started out as a rebel insurrection. An ant hill deciding to take on an anteater…and winning. The Doctor's smile became a grin.

"Brilliant."

* * *

><p>*Constructive critisisim welcome, praise happily accepted, flames not wanted*<p>

Swa! Finished! I want to give thanks (many many many thanks) to my Beta Reader Rose202. She was amazingly helpful on this story.

The next episode is titled "Winning Hand". I'm bringing in a new friend, though it could be an old one. I think it really depends on who you are.

Go recomend this story to all your friends!


End file.
